Le cadeau de Duo
by Shamandalie
Summary: POV de Dudu du Cadeau de Heero ! Duo se donne une mission à luimême : mettre Heero au parfum de Noël. Chap 06 et 07 en ligne.
1. 01 : Noël ? C’est la méga fiesta !

Série : Gundam Wing, 'videment !  
Auteur : Moi, moi, moi, moi et encore moi ! Ookami ! dagga ! Shamandalie ! Yang ! Et DC aussi ! lol  
Genre : « POV plus ou moins » de dudu ! Pi c'est tout, non ? La racine d'un poil plus petit qu'une bactérie peut-être. Et aussi peut-être du OOC, comme toujours à vous de voir !  
Disclaimers : La vendeuse de fin est à moi… mais le reste… vous voulez pas me les offrir pour mes 18 ans ? C'est bientôt ! Non ? Mais heu ! bande de méchants !  
Petit blabla : Voilà comme promis le premier chapitre du Cadeau de Duo ! Titre de la fanfic trèèèèèèèès recherché d'ailleurs, non ? Lol allez, je vais le poster et je m'occupe de la suite !

Chapitre 01 : Noël ? C'est la méga fiesta !

Noël ! C'était Noël bon sang ! A savoir THE période où on fait la fête ! On s'amuse, on rigole, on décore ! Il n'y avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ! De grandes banderoles scintillaient le matin et le soir. Dans certains coins, on avait même installé des branches de sapins avec un peu de neige artificielle dessus. Les magasins étaient tous bondés, tout le monde cherchait LE cadeau à offrir !

Duo avait la tête remplie de Noël. Et de colère quand il vit que monsieur Perfect Soldier s'en foutait royalement. Quoi que encore si c'était juste ça, ça aurait pû passer. Mais le voir travailler, scotché à son pc, CA c'était IM-PAR-DON-NA-BLE ! Heero était penché sur son maudit écran, assis à la table du salon. Cette fois, c'était trop ! Pas question de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça sans rien dire !

Le natté attendit deux secondes avant d'entrer en coup de vent dans la pièce, tourbillon noir, et de sauter, ou pas loin, sur Heero. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, essayant de le faire lâcher son écran des yeux, quitte à l'étrangler.

- Heechaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan t'arrêtes un peu de bosser oui ? Tu vas te rendre malade ! C'est Noël !  
- Hn.

Autrement dit : « C'est ça, c'est ça, je suis occupé, va jouer ailleurs merci bonne nuit ». Et si Duo lui offrait un dictionnaire pour Noël ? Heero en aurait bien besoin ! Le natté fit la moue, un peu boudeur.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! dit-il sur un ton de gamin vexé. Noël, c'est faire la fête !  
- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous amuser, répondit froidement Heero.

Bah il avait répondu, c'était déjà ça ! Et pas un « hn » ! Yavait du progrès.

- Non, on ne peut pas se permettre de s'amuser, on DOIT s'amuser ! On le mérite bien !

Duo continua sur sa thèse. Après tout, ils étaient des pilotes de gundams, ils sauvaient le monde, ou en tout cas ils essayaient, alors ils méritaient bien de temps en temps un petit peu de calme ! C'était Noël, c'est une grande fête ! Ils pouvaient bien se relaxer un peu et en profiter pour s'amuser ! En plus, c'étaient les vacances ! On doit s'éclater ! Aller en ville, regarder les décorations, en acheter, et partir à l'assaut de LA grande quête de Noël, celle qui casse la tête à beaucoup de gens !

- … et puis il y a aussi les cadeaux !

Le natté dit ces mots sur un ton rêveur. Ah les cadeaux… il aimerait tant pouvoir passer un Noël normal au moins une fois dans sa vie ! On ne pouvait pas dire que sur L2 c'était joyeux à ce moment de l'année… les cadeaux, ils ne connaissaient pas là bas. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en offrir. Déjà qu'ils avaient un mal fou à trouver de la nourriture, alors de l'argent pour acheter un cadeau, fallait même pas l'imaginer ! Duo n'avait jamais eu de véritable Noël. Oh bien sûr il y avait eu l'église Maxwell. Mais c'était pas une vraie fête qu'il avait eue là-bas. Au milieu de la guerre… les seuls cadeaux qu'ils pouvaient se faire, c'était avoir un bonbon. En échange, en guise de présent, Duo acceptait d'aider aux travaux difficiles malgré son jeune âge. Pas de Noël exceptionnel…

Le natté se retint de se reposer complètement sur le dos de Heero. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire virer, ni de faire sentir son début de nostalgie. Il chercha sur quel thème il pouvait dévier afin de continuer son bavardage en solo quand il fut surpris que le brun lui pose une question. Ainsi donc il l'écoutait !

- Des cadeaux ? Pourquoi ? demanda Heero sans pour autant lâcher son écran des yeux.  
- Quoi tu connais pas la tradition ? fit Duo.  
- Il y a une tradition ?

Duo soupira mais profita du fait que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Heero n'avait pas d'yeux derrière le crâne, pour sourire. Au travail les gars ! On va apprendre un truc au Perfect Soldier !

- C'est toujours comme ça à ce moment de l'année ! dit-il en faisant de grands gestes. On offre des cadeaux aux gens qu'on aime bien. Entre famille, entre amis, tout ça quoi ! A la base, c'est une tradition : Noël est la fête célébrant la naissance du Christ. Ce sont les trois rois mages qui ont lancé la mode en quelque sorte quand ils sont allés le voir et qu'ils lui ont offert des cadeaux. Evidement maintenant c'est surtout une fête commerciale… on a oublié pourquoi on fait tout ça…  
- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de respecter ce genre de tradition oubliée.  
- Rho mais pour s'amuser Heero ! Et pour faire plaisir aux gens qu'on apprécie ! C'est une manière de leur montrer qu'on les aime bien, c'est tout !  
- Hn…  
- En tout cas, moi j'ai bien l'intention de fêter Noël cette année et s'il le faut je détruis tous les ordinateurs du monde pour te forcer à le faire aussi !  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça…  
- Je vais me gêner !

Duo éclata de rire en voyant Heero se retourner pour lui décocher son regard noir made by Heero Yuy. Ca faisait belle lurette qu'il était immunisé ! Le natté ne résista pas à l'envie d'ébouriffer la tignasse bordélique du brun avant de sortir, officiellement pour « organiser le réveillon » et officieusement pour éviter de se faire tirer dessus par Heero. Ah ce soldat… si seulement il pouvait être un petit peu moins robotisé !

Le natté se réfugia dans une des pièces les plus importantes, après la cuisine : la salle de bain ! D'accord il n'était pas très tard pour prendre une douche mais déjà il avait l'intention de se faire un shampoing donc d'y passer du temps, et ensuite il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Travailler ? Nan ! Duo verrouilla la porte, fouilla un peu partout pour trouver ses affaires et hop. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était sous l'eau chaude.

Ah ça faisait un bien fou ! Duo ferma les yeux sous le jet. Il aimait beaucoup rester longtemps sous l'eau. Ses cheveux lui recouvraient les épaules et le dos, jusqu'au creux des reins. Ca le chatouillait et ça l'amusait. C'était agréable de sentir sa douce crinière contre lui. Il attrapa une partie de ses cheveux et commença à les laver, passant ses doigts dedans comme s'il voulait les démêler distraitement.

Duo repensa à cette histoire de Noël. C'était une fête plus pour les enfants que les adultes, même si les uns comme les autres s'y amusaient. Combien de gamins n'avaient jamais vécu un véritable Noël, comme lui ? Pas beaucoup, du moins il l'espérait. Cependant, même si, enfant, il disait avec un sourire accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules qu'il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas vrai. Il aurait voulu fêter cette période avec sa famille. Ou ses amis. Mais il n'avait jamais pû. En général, il était toujours triste à l'approche de Noël. Repensant à l'église… à la bande…

Duo rouvrit les yeux et tourna le dos au jet avant de se frotter le haut du crâne. Il regarda la buée recouvrir la vitre de la cabine de douche d'un air distrait. Pensif. Il avait dit qu'il avait bien l'intention de fêter Noël. Il hésitait un peu maintenant. Mais après tout… pourquoi pas ? Il essayerait. Le natté eut un début de sourire Shinigami. Heero n'apprécierait pas. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se plier à la règle de Noël. Très bien.

- Mission : mettre Heero au parfum de Noël !

Duo finit sa douche en chantant « Meeting on the Planet » de Two-Mix, un de ses groupes préférés. Il sécha ses cheveux en enchaînant avec « Trust me », du même groupe. Il refit sa natte et sortit de la douche avec un nuage de vapeur. Il s'étira longuement dans son pyjama noir et alla dans la cuisine. Il réussit habilement à piquer un sandwich des mains de Quatre, l'engloutit avant de se faire crier dessus et disparut dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero.

Le natté inspecta un peu la pièce. Il s'approcha avec présence de son lit. Bon, apparemment il n'y avait pas de piège. C'était louche ça. Ahah ! Trouvé ! Heero avait programmé le réveil pour… 7h00 ??? Et puis quoi encore ? Duo désactiva aussitôt l'alarme avant de se glisser sous les draps de son lit. Il se roula en boule et s'endormit presque aussitôt en élaborant dans sa tête toutes sortes de plan destinés à réussir Noël.

¤¤¤¤

Quand Duo se leva, après avoir mangé, la première chose qu'il fit fut de mettre la main sur Quatre. Le petit déjeuner fini, c'était facile. Heero était parti dans le salon, sûrement pour dire bonjour à son écran. Le blond s'occupait de la vaisselle, ce qui fit hésiter le natté. Il y avait une chance pour que Quatre lui demande de l'aide… enfin bon il tenta le coup.

- Quat'chou ? dit-il. Tu sais quoi ?  
- Pas encore mais je suppose que je ne vais pas tarder à savoir…  
- C'est Noël !  
- Je sais lire un calendrier Duo tu sais ?  
- Toi, yep, mais Heero, j'en doute. Enfin moi j'veux fêter Noël ! On va acheter des décorations ?  
- Tu te rappelles que nous sommes en guerre Duo ? Nous ne pouvons pas trop nous détendre…  
- Ok, pas trop, mais un peu quand même ! S'te plait Quat'chouninet ! J'ai jamais eu de vrais Noël jusqu'à maintenant ! Et Heero non plus à mon avis.

Duo se retint de préciser que Quatre avait dû en vivre plein, lui, dans sa famille. Apparemment le blond le comprit quand même. Soit il le devina, soit… soit c'était son empathie qui lui fit sentir la nostalgie cachée du natté. Il soupira avec un petit sourire.

- Bon d'accord Duo, dit-il en finissant de sécher une assiette. Tu veux y aller maintenant ?  
- Ouais ! Comme ça, on aura l'après-midi pour tout décorer !  
- Très bien…  
- Juste un tout petit détail de rien du tout.  
- Oui ?

Duo sortit de la cuisine, trouva sans peine Heero mode scotchage d'écran et se planta devant après avoir fait le tour de la table.

- Heechaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tu viens avec nous ? fit il en ouvrant de grands yeux implorants.

Heero releva les yeux de son écran.

- Non, répondit-il avant de retourner à son travail.

Bon Duo ne s'était pas fait descendre. C'était déjà ça ! Le problème, c'est que ça ne suffisait pas au natté. Il voulait que Heero vienne avec eux et pas question d'y aller sans lui ! Il s'appuya sur l'écran et ferma le portable avec un « clap » sonore qui aurait été un « scroupouitch » si Heero n'avait pas retiré ses doigts à temps.

- S'te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait Heechaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! l'implora Duo avec ses grands yeux.  
- Enlève tes mains de mon ordinateur Duo, le menaça Heero.  
- Quatre ! Dis-lui toi !

Quatre entra avec prudence dans la pièce sous le regard froid de Heero qui s'était tourné vers lui. Duo en profita pour faire mine d'implorer le pilote blond dans le dos du brun, les mains en prière.

- Duo tient à aller acheter quelques décorations de Noël, expliqua Quatre en fixant Heero.

Duo croisa les doigts. La veille, Heero l'avait écouté parler de Noël. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'élèverait pas contre le projet. Et puis après tout le natté avait le soutien de Quatre ! Ca comptait ça, parfaitement monsieur ! Le pilote brun secoua la tête. Il regarda Duo qui affichait son petit air implorant.

- Fais ce que tu veux Duo mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir, dit Heero.

Bon au moins, il était d'accord. Mais voilà, ça ne suffisait pas à Duo. Pourquoi ? Alors là… en tout cas, il voulait que Heero vienne. Pour avoir son avis ! Et puis il avait bien l'intention de mettre le brun au parfum de Noël !

- Mais heu ! C'est pas pareil ! J'veux avoir vos avis moi ! se plaignit-il.  
- Tu auras celui de Quatre.  
- Le tien aussi compte !

Heero ne répondit rien. Duo se retint de froncer les sourcils. Apparemment, le pilote brun ne tenait vraiment pas à faire l'effort de venir…

- Tu m'en vois ravi, fit Heero, mais j'ai du travail.

Il attrapa les poignets de Duo pour les retirer de l'ordinateur. Du travail ? Encore ? Ah non ! Cette fois, pas question de battre en retraite ! Heero avait dit THE mot qu'il ne fallait pas !

- Tu le feras en rentrant ! dit le natté en se dégageant pour tirer Heero par le pull. Allez ! S'te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait !

Heero sembla sur le point de répondre négativement en ouvrant son pc mais Quatre se manifesta enfin pour aider Duo.

- Allez Heero, fais-lui plaisir, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas grand-chose et il arrêtera de t'embêter après.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps, répliqua froidement Heero.  
- Mais si ! fit Duo. Promis je t'embêterai plus de toute la semaine !

Enfin… ce serait difficile mais bon… ça pourrait convaincre Heero, non ? Pas de Duo dans les pattes pendant une semaine ! Un marché intéressant ! Si Wufei était là, il sauterait de joie en acceptant ! Le brun lança un coup d'œil au regard presque en larmes du natté, l'implorant. Allez, Hee-chan ! Ce n'était qu'une petite après-midi innocente pour préparer Noël !

- Très bien, finit par faire le pilote brun.  
- Ouais !!! YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla Duo. On y va, on y va, on y va, on y vaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
- Du calme Duo, fit Quatre avec un sourire.

Autant demander à une tornade de s'écarter de sa trajectoire préférée. Duo se mit à sautiller partout, rigolant. Heero avait accepté ! Il n'était pas certain de réussir à le traîner dans les boutiques ! C'était un grand progrès ! Le natté alla dans le couloir sans arrêter de bondir à chaque pas et prit son écharpe blanche. Il se la passa autour du cou vite fait, attrapa un manteau au hasard. Dès que Heero eut mis le sien, Duo lui sauta dessus, ravi.

- Arigato Hee-chan ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Hn, répondit Heero avec indifférence.  
- Allez, on y va ! C'est pas loin, j'ai déjà repéré le magasin ! C'est un centre commercial en fait ! Go !

Duo lâcha Heero avec un poil de regret (pour une fois qu'il ne se faisait pas virer à coups de pied !) et sortit pour dévaler les escaliers. Il en profita pour cacher un début de fou rire. Il était vraiment ravi ! La journée s'annonçait plus que bien : ils allaient chercher de quoi fêter Noël, Heero les accompagnait, et en plus il avait pû lui sauter au cou sans se faire taper dessus ni gronder ! Bon il avait eu un « hn » comme réponse, mais c'était pas si mal !

Tiens depuis quand Duo était-il aussi attaché à Heero ? Bof. Ca venait tout seul. Il adorait beaucoup de monde et n'hésitait pas à le montrer ! De plus, il fallait bien que quelqu'un aide le Perfect Soldier, Perfect dans tout sauf le social, à s'humaniser un peu ! Le natté attendit en bas, après avoir manqué s'étaler par terre en dérapant sur la dernière marche.

Une fois rejoint par les autres, il les guida aussitôt en ville. Il avait déjà eut la possibilité d'aller fouiner et de repérer les magasins intéressants. Quand les autres en avaient marre de lui, ils l'envoyaient faire les courses, alors évidement… le problème, d'après eux, c'était qu'il traînait plus dans les rues et les boutiques que le supermarché ou l'épicerie. Résultat : il valait mieux ne rien lui demander d'urgent. Il lui fallait bien trois heures pour finir sa tâche. Deux heures et demi passées à traîner, une demi-heure à faire les courses attendues.

Duo fut malgré tout content de se retrouver sous la galerie, au chaud. Il fouina un peu partout au rez-de-chaussée, avant de sauter sur les escalators, entraînant les autres aux étages supérieurs. Il se précipita, évidement, sur le rayon des décorations et revint en brandissant la première guirlande trouvée, longue et argentée.

- Hé qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? demanda-t-il.  
- C'est simple et joli, répondit Quatre avec un sourire.  
- Hn, se contenta de faire Heero.  
- Ah non tu t'en tireras pas comme ça Hee-chan ! Je veux une réponse complète ! Un sujet, un verbe, un complément !  
- Je suis du même avis que Quatre.  
- C'est désespérant…

Duo s'arrangea pour enrouler la guirlande par-dessus son écharpe sans mourir de chaud et retourna dans les rayons de Noël.

- Voyons voir… fit il en lorgnant les étagères.

Il inspecta avec un œil critique plusieurs petits lutins. Trop… vert. Ca se verrait pas dans un sapin ! Car, bien entendu, Duo voulait un arbre de Noël ! Au moins ça ! Et pas question d'y accrocher des décorations moches !

- Je me demande comment les gens peuvent penser à Noël alors qu'il y a la guerre !  
- Vous avez raison. Mais, cela dit, il est normal que l'on essaye d'oublier… ou, au moins, de se détendre un peu. C'est si éprouvant !  
- Peut-être mais je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse se relâcher autant. Un ennemi pourrait facilement en profiter.  
- Croyez-vous donc que tout le monde s'amuse ? Cela m'étonnerait.  
- Moi pas. Je viens de voir plusieurs hommes passer. Je les connais, ce sont des soldats.

Duo s'approcha en douce des deux femmes qui bavardaient tout en regarder les décorations. Il les écouta débattre sur « se relâcher ou pas en période de Noël » un petit moment avant de sentir son cœur rater un battement.

- Ces hommes s'amusent quand des enfants partent se battre ! Vous ne trouvez pas cela scandaleux ?  
- Vous parlez de ces pilotes de gundams, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet. Vous vous rendez compte ? Des enfants ! Et, à côté, des hommes jeunes et forts font la tête…

Le natté soupira. Des enfants… c'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas si grands que ça. Mais étaient-ils vraiment des petits garçons ? Non. Ils avaient grandi. Trop vite. Dans leurs têtes. Ils avaient tué. Ils se battaient. Ils avaient souffert et continuaient d'endurer des épreuves terribles. Des enfants, eux ? Non. Pas vraiment. Duo sortit du rayon et s'éloigna dans un autre, le moral un peu bas. Est-ce que si ces hommes se battaient, eux pourraient vivre normalement ? Non… pas tant que la guerre durerait. On avait besoin d'eux.

Le pilote à la natte soupira. Bah. Pas la peine de broyer du noir. C'était Noël. Il allait le fêter. La guerre ? Il pouvait compter sur Heero pour surveiller Oz. Duo releva la tête avec un regard déterminé et plongea entre les étagères. Il trouva plusieurs décorations intéressantes, en prit quelques unes. Il se retrouva vite recouvert de guirlandes des pieds à la tête. Et puis, il tomba sur les colombes. Les deux oiseaux blancs étincelants, l'air seuls au monde. Un peu comme eux, les pilotes. Les oiseaux perdus brillant d'une lueur déterminée. Combative.

Il fallait absolument les prendre ! Duo réfléchit un instant, tenta de retrouver les deux autres. N'y arrivant pas, il s'arrêta et hurla.

- Hé les gars, venez voir !

Heero et Quatre rejoignirent le natté. Le blond soupira devant sa nouvelle tenue scintillante. Duo rigola avant d'attraper ses deux amis par la main. Il les entraîna en courant jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu les colombes. Stoppant net devant, il lâcha les pilotes et leur montra du doigt les décorations.

- Elles sont belles, hein ? fit il avec son grand sourire.  
- Hn, fit Heero.  
- C'est vrai Duo, répondit Quatre avec un sourire. Mais nous n'avons pas de sapin tu sais ?

Aussitôt, Duo employa son arme préférée, invincible et déloyale : les gros yeux doux, implorants, prêts à pleurer. Apparemment, malgré les guirlandes qui leur tombaient dedans, ça commença à faire l'effet désiré.

- Duo, voyons… tenta Quatre en soupirant.  
- Quatounet, s'te plait ! Un tout petit sapin ! C'est Noël !  
- …  
- Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat' !  
- Bon… d'accord… je vais aller voir ça en bas… céda Quatre.  
- Ouais !!! Merci !

Quatre réussit à s'éclipser avant que Duo lui saute au cou. Celui-ci se tourna vers Heero après avoir attrapé un panier en plastique appartenant à la boutique. Il le lui mit dans les mains, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Maintenant, au travail Hee-chan ! dit-il gaiement. On va dévaliser le magasin !  
- Hn…  
- Tu pourrais vraiment faire un effort !

Duo était un peu triste de constater que Heero n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier. Le but était de l'humaniser, de lui donner envie de faire des trucs sympas en groupe, avec Quatre et lui, pas de lui donner d'autres raisons de rester un robot insensible toute sa vie comme c'était parti. Le pilote brun jeta un coup d'œil aux colombes avant de les montrer au natté après les avoir attrapées.

- Je trouve qu'elles iraient bien dans ton sapin, dit-il en semblant hésiter un peu.

Duo sentit une petite lueur d'espoir s'allumer en lui. Heero tentait-il de faire un effort ? Ce serait super ! Et il n'était pas fâché pour l'histoire du sapin ?

- Alors t'es pas fâché pour le sapin ? Super !  
- Hn… si ça te fait plaisir…  
- J't'adore Hee-chan ! Allez, au travail !

Duo était content. Apparemment, Heero semblait vraiment faire des efforts. Et, en plus, il n'était pas fâché ! Il prenait en compte le fait que ça lui faisait plaisir ! La journée était vraiment bien partie ! Le natté rigola avant de repartir à l'assaut des rayons, tournant autour du brun pour déposer ses proies dans le panier.

¤¤¤¤

- Bien, ça vous fera 124 euros tout rond s'il vous plait.

Duo sourit à Heero en mettant tout son charme possible dans ce geste. Heero sembla hésiter, puis décider qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter de vaincre le charisme du natté.

- Voilà…  
- Merci bien et bonnes fêtes !  
- Hn…  
- Bye bye ! fit Duo en rigolant.

Il sortit en continuant de rire en voyant Heero crouler sous tous les paquets. Dehors, Quatre les rejoignit.

- J'ai tout arrangé pour ton sapin Duo, dit-il en souriant. On nous le livre d'ici une heure ou deux. Vous l'avez payé à la caisse avec les décorations.  
- Je comprends le prix maintenant… grogna Heero.  
- C'est super ! On rentre maintenant ? Il commence à faire froid, fit Duo.  
- Hn.

Ils s'éloignèrent du centre commercial et, Duo guidant Heero pour l'empêcher de se prendre un lampadaire caché par la pile des paquets, ils retournèrent dans l'appartement. Heero laissa tomber son fardeau par terre avant de retourner se planter sur son pc. Mais cela n'échappa pas à Duo qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pas question de se remettre à travailler MAINTENANT ! Le natté sauta sur Heero en lui entourant les épaules des bras.

- Hee-chan ! Pas encore ! dit-il.  
- Respecte notre marché Duo, répondit froidement Heero. Je t'ai accompagné, laisse moi travailler maintenant.  
- Rho mais c'est pas bien ! C'est Noël !  
- Oz ne s'arrêtera pas de travailler pour autant.  
- Pff rabat-joie !

Duo lâcha Heero et alla maugréer ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas rêver trop longtemps… c'était le Soldat Parfait après tout ! Enfin… le natté aurait d'autres occasions ! Par exemple, pour décorer l'appartement ! Il comptait bien demander de l'aide au pilote brun ! Duo alla se poster près de la fenêtre. Il se retint de se planter dehors sur le balcon. Il avait bien l'intention d'attendre l'arrivée du sapin là sans bouger ! Jusqu'à ce que l'arbre soit là… et alors… Heero pourra sortir toutes les excuses qu'il voulait, pas question de décorer l'appartement sans lui !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : « Meeting on the Planet » et « Trust me » de Two-Mix sont des chansons que je viens d'avoir, entre autres, et j'adore !  
**Duo** : Ca se voit. Dès que tu aimes une chanson, tu me la fais chanter.  
**Ooka** : Bin vi ! On a les mêmes goûts !  
**Duo** : Vrai.  
**Ooka** : Bref bin voilà le premier chapitre de fait ! Pas super passionnant mais bon c'est normal ! Pi prout d'abord j'écris c'que j'veux na !  
**Duo** : Si vous avez quand même des commentaires, hésitez pas !  
**Ooka** : Je crois que je vais avoir des plaintes plutôt.  
**Duo** : Gné ?  
**Ooka** : Moi je t'ai maté sous la douche. Les lecteurs non, ils vont pas être contents (surtout les lectrices)  
**Duo** : … Je t'interdis d'écrire d'autres histoires où je prends une douche !  
**Ooka** : Trop tard : je dois écrire le chapitre spécial lemon sous la douche de Heechou et toi !  
**Duo** : …


	2. 02 : j'aime pas faire la cuisine

Série : Pomme de rainette et pomme d'api !  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang, qu'on m'adore ! Non ? Mais heu ! Méchants !  
Genre : POV plus ou moins de dudu, micro poil de yaoï, OOC peut-être, massacrage de boules de Noël, quoi d'autre ? Bah, vous verrez/reverrez bien !  
Disclaimers : J'essaye, encore et toujours. J'ai rangé ma chambre (enfin un petit peu) mais je les ai pas trouvé… courage ! Un jour, peut-être, je les trouverai dans mon bordel ! On peut rêver, non ?  
Petit blabla : Bien ! Chap 02 fait. Plus que… _¤compte sur ses doigts¤_ 13 chapitres ! oula tout ça… lol courage ! De toute façon, j'aime bien jouer avec Duo ! (qui a crié « sadique » ?)

Chapitre 02 : … j'aime pas faire la cuisine.

Duo arrêta de jouer avec sa natte et se dressa d'un bond en apercevant un petit camion blanc stopper devant leur immeuble, les lettres du magasin gravé sur le côté. Il passa en trombe devant Heero et se jeta sur la porte d'entrée. Deux minutes plus tard il était en bas, sautillant comme un gamin devant les deux hommes qui étaient descendu du véhicule.

- C'est ici pour le sapin, vi vi vi ! dit-il. Venez, je vais vous montrer !  
- Hé bé… tu peux pas plutôt demander à tes parents de venir ?  
- Je suis mon propre parent ! Allez, par ici !

Les hommes se contentèrent de hausser un sourcil et suivirent le natté qui les guida vers l'appartement. Duo vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour gêner l'avancée de son sapin. Il s'arrangea pour leur réserver l'ascenseur en se disant qu'ils auraient mieux fait de s'installer au rez-de-chaussée, connaissant les penchants de suicidaires d'un certain Perfect Soldier dès qu'il monte dans un immeuble.

Une fois à l'étage, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Quatre qui s'écarta poliment.

- T'as vu ça Quat'chou ? L'est beau hein mon sapin hein dis ? fit Duo en rigolant.  
- Oui, magnifique, répondit le blond.  
- Tu vas où ?  
- Faire des courses.

Le petit regard de Quatre fit aussitôt comprendre à Duo que ses « courses » étaient plus du genre « mission » qu'autre chose. Dommage… le natté aurait bien demandé à acheter quelques petits détails en plus mais bon… tant pis !

- D'accord, bonne course alors ! dit-il joyeusement. Allez, on y va nous ! Faites doucement ! C'est précieux !  
- Vous inquiétez pas.

Duo garda quand même un œil critique sur les manœuvres des deux hommes pour placer le sapin dans leur salon. Heero n'avait pas l'air de leur accorder la moindre attention. Tant mieux, au moins il ne risquait pas de leur tirer dessus pour une raison ou une autre ! L'arbre de Noël se retrouva entre le balcon et la télé, devant le pilote brun qui, de toute évidence, s'en foutait royalement.

Duo remercia les hommes et, une fois ceux-ci partis, se planta devant le sapin. Il se prit le menton dans une main et réfléchit. Par quoi commencer ? Des guirlandes ? Ou des petites décorations ? Hum… et s'il demandait à Heero ? Après tout, ça devait aussi être son arbre de Noël

- Hmmmm… dit le natté à voix haute. Je me demande par quoi commencer… t'en penses quoi Hee-chan ?

Il se tourna vers Heero en souriant. Avec un peu de chance… Le Soldat Parfait haussa les épaules et retourna à son cher écran.

- Fais comme tu veux, dit-il avec indifférence.  
- Hee-chan ! Tu pourrais m'aider ! protesta Duo.  
- Il me semble que tu m'avais garanti que tu ne me dérangerais plus de toute la semaine.

Flûte. Il aurait pas dû faire ce marché ! Mais… bon, puisqu'il fallait utiliser les grands moyens… Duo prit sa petite tête de chien battu, faisant les gros yeux larmoyants.

- Parce que je te dérange là ? dit-il d'une voix un peu trop brisée par l'émotion.

Heero laissa échapper un petit soupire. Le natté allait-il réussir ?

- Hn, fit le soldat.

C'était mal parti. Mais Duo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Il se précipita sur Heero et, à nouveau, l'étrangla à moitié, collé contre son dos.

- Allez Heero, tu m'aides à décorer le sapin ? S'il te plait !  
- Duo, je suis occupé.  
- Tu veux pas le faire plus tard ? J'ai croisé Quatre en montant avec le sapin, tu lui as refilé le travail !  
- Pendant qu'il se renseigne, je continue mes recherches.  
- Hee-chan, s'te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaait !

Heero fit mine de rouler des épaules et tourna la tête vers le natté. Aussitôt, celui-ci se pencha vers le brun, reprenant son air implorant. Une longue mèche s'était échappée de sa natte mais il n'y fit pas attention. Duo avait vraiment envie que monsieur « Mission, mission, mission, mission » décore le sapin avec lui. Une manière de partager quelque chose entre eux. Quatre n'était pas là en plus.

Un doigt attrapa la longue mèche et joua avec distraitement. Duo se retint de froncer les sourcils. Heero, s'amuser avec ses cheveux ? Heero, faire un geste autre que mécanique et qui n'avait pas de liens avec une mission ? Noël avait vraiment quelque chose de magique. Cela dit, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Le brun le regarda et le natté garda son air implorant.

Heero avait l'air un peu moins indifférent tout à coup, à le regarder dans les yeux, entortillant la mèche sur son doigt. Duo sourit intérieurement. Le Perfect Soldier le regardait vraiment ! Sans agacement, sans mission à lui donner ! Ca lui faisait plaisir. Et, quant le natté vit Heero éteindre son ordinateur et se lever, même s'il aurait bien aimé resté encore un peu collé à ce dos chaud, il se retint de hurler de joie.

- Très bien… fit Heero.

Gagnéééééééééé !

- Super ! lança Duo, ravi. Au travail alors !

Le natté bondit sur les paquets achetés plus tôt et commença à étaler les décorations un peu partout. Evidement, il se hâta de s'enrouler la plus longue des guirlandes autour du cou, bleue et violette. Duo mettait de l'ordre dans les objets tout en réfléchissant. On pouvait pas tout mettre sur le dos de la magie de Noël. Heero lui avait attrapé une mèche pour jouer avec ! Et il avait affiché un air un peu bizarre en même temps… plus humain. Presque doux. Le natté en aurait presque rougi. Mais il chassa vite ces pensées. Pas question de se faire de film. Ou, en tout cas, pas maintenant. D'abord… le sapin !

Duo se releva et, se tournant vers Heero, rigola un peu. Le brun était planté là, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Le natté lui mit un carton rempli de boules de Noël dans les bras. Autant commencer par ça.

- Tiens-moi ça Hee-chan ! Voyons voir… on met celle-la là ?

Duo montrait une boule toute rouge avec des flocons blancs collés dessus.

- Hn… répondit Heero.  
- Hee-chan !  
- Je n'y connais rien…  
- Regarde si les couleurs vont ensembles, c'est tout !  
- Il n'y que du vert comme couleur pour l'instant.  
Bon, ok, tu t'en sors pour cette fois.

Le natté accrocha la boule sur une branche basse, puis s'occupa des autres. A chaque fois, il demandait son avis à Heero. Lequel faisait de son mieux, ça se voyait. Duo était ravi intérieurement. Le Perfect Soldier faisait des efforts. Ca faisait plaisir à voir ! Après les boules, ce fut le tour des guirlandes. Il y en eut au final plus sur Duo que sur le sapin. Le natté adorait ces décorations et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'empêtrer dedans !

Duo entreprit ensuite d'accrocher un petit ange au sommet du sapin. Perché sur la pointe des pieds, il essaya, sans succès, d'atteindre la branche la plus haute.

- Heero, tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire plus angélique que la décoration.  
- Hn…

A peine Heero eut-il déposé son fardeau que Duo lui sauta dessus et s'installa sur les épaules du brun, passant ses jambes autour de son cou. Les bras de sa nouvelle échelle lui agrippèrent les mollets, lui donnant un équilibre plus ou moins stable. Bien. Le natté se pencha sur le sapin et tendit sa main libre pour attraper le bout et l'amener vers lui. Il essaya d'accrocher le fil de son ange, sans résultat. La branche lui échappait.

-Approche-toi encore un peu Heero, ça va pas là, fit Duo.  
- Hn.

Heero s'approcha plus ou moins bien mais ce n'était pas assez pour Duo qui commençait à s'énerver. C'était quoi ce sapin qui voulait pas de son petit ange tout joli, hein ? Il allait voir, ce tas d'aiguilles ! Le natté essaya de bondir en avant et réussit enfin à accrocher sa décoration. Avant de se rendre compte que son brusque mouvement avait complètement déséquilibré son échelle vivante. Résultat : tout le monde par terre, y compris les guirlandes et boules de Noël encore libres.

- Aouch, fit Duo en secouant la tête. Hee-chan, ça va ? Hee-chan ? T'es où ?  
- Ici…

Le natté regarda un peu partout avant de remarquer qu'il écrasait Heero, affalé sur son dos. Aussitôt il se releva et l'aida à se mettre debout avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé Heero… est-ce que ça va ?  
- Ca ira…  
- On va faire une pause peut-être ?  
- Hn…

Duo regarda Heero s'effondrer sur le canapé. Bon, ok, il lui était tombé dessus, mais quand même ! C'était pas la mort ! En tout cas, ça ne devait pas être plus douloureux que de sauter du cinquantième étage d'un immeuble ! Oui, cinquantième, parfaitement ! Duo était là, il avait compté. Le natté s'assit à côté du brun, une guirlande lui tombant sur les yeux qui affichaient un petit air navré.

Duo se trouvait stupide. Tomber comme ça sur Heero… alors qu'il voulait tout faire pour que monsieur Perfect Soldier se mette au parfum de Noël… il gâchait tout ! Et cette saleté de guirlande qui lui mangeait le visage, presque comme la mèche de Trowa… ouste ! Le natté allait l'enlever mais Heero fut plus rapide. Comme avec la mèche, un peu plus tôt, il se mit à jouer avec la guirlande, se l'enroulant sur le doigt. Sa main était proche du visage de Duo qui se sentit un peu gêné mais pas question de le montrer !

- Je suis désolé Heero, répéta-t-il, un peu penaud.  
- Ce n'est pas grave…

Ah ? Il ne lui en voulait pas ? Duo le regarda, étonné. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à Heero. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre ! Il était content, au contraire, de constater que le brun semblait sortir un peu de sa carapace de soldat !

- On devrait finir ce sapin, non ? fit Heero après un long silence.  
- Oui ! répondit aussitôt Duo en se levant. On l'aura ! Au travail !  
- Hn.

Duo rigola. Bien ! Ils étaient déterminés ! Et il avait le Soldat Parfait comme aide ! Le sapin ne l'emporterait pas au paradis ! Ils allaient gagner ! A l'assaut !

¤¤¤¤

- Et bien, j'avoue que vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, dit Quatre devant le sapin.  
- Ca a pas été facile mais on a réussi ! fit Duo avec fierté.  
- Hn.

Duo hésitait entre éclater de rire ou prendre un petit air désolé en voyant Heero retirer les morceaux de boules dans ses doigts. Bon, il avait fait un petit peu tomber quelques décorations qui, par hasard, s'étaient brisées juste à côté du brun qui, pas de chance, avait voulu les ramasser pile poil quand Duo voulait le faire. Résultat : il lui avait marché sur les mains, y enfonçant les débris que Heero tentait de ramasser.

Le natté jugea utile d'aller voir ailleurs et s'occupa plutôt de la décoration de l'appartement proprement dite. Il allait demander à Heero si celui-ci voulait bien l'aider mais le brun fut plus rapide et disparut dans la cuisine. Pff.

- On peut jamais compter sur les amis ! ronchonna Duo.  
- Il a bien mérité de se reposer un peu, tu ne crois pas ? fit gentiment Quatre.  
- Se reposer ? Tu parles ! Il a pris son pc…

Quatre se contenta d'un sourire avant de s'éclipser. Duo regarda la table du salon. Ca faisait bizarre, sans l'ordinateur. Bon, peu importe ! Au travail ! Le natté attrapa quelques guirlandes encore sans emplois et partit à l'assaut de la porte fenêtre menant au balcon. Hum… dur, dur. Quoi que… Il attrapa un des fauteuils du salon, le poussa jusqu'à la fenêtre et grimpa dessus. Pas assez haut. Bon, compris. Duo assura sa prise et partit à la conquête de la cime du dossier. Il arriva à se tenir debout dessus, tant bien que mal.

Le natté, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, s'approcha de la tringle à rideaux, bien décidé à y accrocher une guirlande, quand ses pieds, bande de traîtres, glissèrent du fauteuil. Duo battit des bras dans le vide, cherchant à rétablir son équilibre précaire, mais impossible. Alors, histoire de ne pas se retrouver par terre, il attrapa la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main : la tringle à rideaux.

Le fauteuil, sous la poussée du bond désespéré de Duo pour attraper la tringle, recula un peu. Le natté s'accrocha aussitôt à sa prise, l'entourant de ses pieds en plus des mains. Ok… pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrivait toujours à se mettre dans des pétrins stupides et pas possibles ? Il était maudit, sûr. En plus, les guirlandes qui le recouvraient traînaient par terre ! Elles allaient se salir ! Enfin, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de chat pour venir jouer avec et tirer dessus… Cela dit, il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire, alors…

- QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT' ! HEECHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! A L'AIDE ! brailla Duo.

Heero et Quatre entrèrent dans le salon et levèrent la tête pour constater la bêtise de Duo. Lequel grommela intérieurement. Le premier qui faisait un commentaire…

- Duo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Quatre, affolé.

En fait, un petit commentaire serait peut-être mieux que l'air mort de peur de Quatre.

- J'voulais mettre les guirlandes mais j'ai glissé du fauteuil et AU S'COUUUUUUUUUUURS ! répondit Duo.  
- Baka, commenta Heero.  
- Merci ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me soutient, grommela le natté. Vous m'aidez ou je reste là jusqu'à Noël ?  
- Hn. Lâche tout.

Lâcher tout ? C'était un tout petit peu beaucoup pour PAS tomber qu'il s'était accroché là et Heero lui demandait de mettre toute sa stratégie pour résister à la gravité en l'air ?

- HEN ??? fit Duo.  
- Fais ce que je te dis.

Duo hésita. Mais bon… après tout, c'était ça ou rester accroché là jusqu'à perpète. Et puis, au moins, il aurait une excuse pour embêter Heero ! Le natté lâcha donc sa précieuse tringle à rideaux et se laissa tomber. Pour atterrir dans les bras du pilote brun. Aussitôt, par réflexe, il s'agrippa au cou de son délivreur. Une des nombreuses guirlandes avait décidé dans la chute d'élire domicile sur le visage du Heero. Duo le vit en relevant la tête et hésita un peu avant de tendre une main et d'attraper la guirlande.

Doucement, il l'enleva, libérant les saphirs profonds du brun. Le natté sourit un petit peu, timide mais amusé intérieurement. Heero avait l'air bizarre, un peu étonné. Duo se demanda pourquoi. Il ne faisait rien de mal, non ? Et le brun ne s'était pas gêné pour faire de même avec lui ! D'abord ! Cela dit… c'était quand même étrange. Le natté en profita pour regarder ces yeux bleus, magnifiques. Comment faisaient-ils pour être si glaciales la plupart du temps ? C'était bien dommage…

Un toussotement discret changea son attention d'intérêt. Quatre étouffai un petit sourire derrière sa main. Heero se retourna et lui décocha son fameux regard noir. Pour une fois que c'était pas Duo qui était la cible !

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, fit le blond innocemment, mais il faudrait songer à manger, non ?  
- Nous déranger ? releva Duo. Tu t'imagines quoi là Quat'man ?  
- Oh rien, rien.  
- Hee-chan, on le tue ?  
- Hn, acquiesça Heero.  
- Heu… du calme voyons…

Quatre avait soudain l'air nettement moins amusé. Duo lâcha son sourire Shinigami.

- A L'ASSAUT ! brailla-t-il en bondissant pour poursuivre le blond.

Quatre décida de se barricader dans la cuisine et réussit à échapper aux griffes des deux jeunes. C'est vrai que, stratégiquement parlant, c'était une bonne idée. Ils auraient bien vite faim et demanderaient à parlementer pour avoir l'accès à la nourriture. Sauf que…

- Pousse-toi Duo, je m'en occupe, fit Heero.  
- Ouais ! Vas-y !

Sauf que, pour une fois, Heero était dans l'équipe de Duo. Le brun sortit son arme de nulle part, comme toujours, et s'apprêta à faire sauter la serrure quand le natté eut un doute. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais pour Heero ? Il était capable de fusiller Quatre ! Par sécurité, Duo décida de s'assurer que le blond n'allait pas se faire descendre. Il empêcha le brun de tirer.

- Heu Hee-chan, faudrait pas que ça parte trop en live, tu sais ? dit Duo.  
- Hn ?  
- On s'amuse là tu sais ?  
- S'amuse ?  
- Bin oui ! On a pas vraiment l'intention de tuer Quatre.

Heero sembla réfléchir. Oula… il hésitait ? Duo n'aimerait pas être à la place du pilote de Sandrock… et puis, le natté manqua faire une attaque quand il vit le brun lui faire un sourire de fauve.

- Nous on le sait, mais lui non, fit-il tranquillement.

Duo écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire, bien incapable de dire un seul mot. Il manqua se faire exploser la rate en entendant la serrure exploser sous le coup de feu de Heero qui entra, aussi sérieux qu'un soldat en mission. Le natté finit par se calmer et entra, accueilli par un grand sourire de la part de Quatre.

- Ah Duo tu tombes bien ! dit-il. Je viens de retrouver un paquet de brownies et je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire alors…

Le cerveau de Duo changea aussitôt de manière de fonctionner. Ou plutôt, l'estomac prit le relais. S'imposa en fait.

- Brownies ? fit tout de suite Duo, l'air affamé. BROWNIES ??? J't'adore Quatou !  
- Je sais Duo.

Duo aperçut les brownies en question sur la table et sauta dessus. Il entreprit de tout dévorer, en lançant quelques regards de fauve aux deux autres, bien décidé à leur arracher la tête s'ils faisaient mine de seulement demander à en avoir. Heero, s'en foutant royalement, alla s'asseoir à côté de Quatre tout en rangeant son arme. Le natté n'écouta pas ce qu'ils se disaient, trop occupé à manger. Cela dit, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'observer Heero de temps en temps.

Le soldat parfait était bizarre, aujourd'hui. Il avait accepté d'aider Duo plusieurs fois. Un record. Et puis, ces petits gestes… c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Le natté devait-il y voir quelque chose de spécial ? Nan Duo, arrête de te faire des films. De toute façon, ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ?

Duo lécha les dernières miettes restantes dans le paquet quand Heero l'appela.

- Vouich ? demanda le natté.  
- C'est ton tour de faire la cuisine ce soir.  
- Mais heu ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?  
- Tu ne l'as pas faite depuis une semaine Duo, fit remarquer Quatre.

Duo se retint de tirer la langue pleine de chocolat. C'était pas juste ! Il aimait pas faire la cuisine. Enfin si mais bon… il avait la flemme.

- Pff c'est pas juste ! grommela le natté.  
- On va te laisser une heure ou deux tranquille pour cuisiner, proposa Quatre. Et pour arrêter de râler aussi. Il y a un tablier à fleurs dans le tiroir là-bas, je suis sûr qu'il t'ira à ravir.

Duo hésita entre hurler, envoyer sa chaise dans la figure de Quatre ou attraper un couteau de boucher pour lui découper les os un par un. Ah non. Il faudrait nettoyer le sang après. Le natté opta pour la première solution en laissant une possibilité pour la seconde.

- SORTEZ DE LA AVANT QUE JE VOUS PASSE AU FOUR !!! brailla-t-il en se levant pour attraper sa chaise.

Trop tard. Heero et Quatre disparurent de la cuisine en moins de deux. Duo soupira en reposant sa chaise et referma la porte de la pièce. Bon, et maintenant ? Le natté fouilla un peu partout et dénicha une boîte de conserve. Du cassoulet. Bon, yavait mieux, mais il avait pas envie de cuisiner, alors… au moins, c'était simple à faire ! Duo ouvrit la boîte et versa le contenu dans une casserole qu'il mit à chauffer. En attendant, il s'occupa d'installer les couverts.

C'était plutôt ennuyant en général la cuisine. Seul, en tout cas. Avec quelqu'un, il pouvait s'amuser. Il pouvait rigoler. Et penser à autre chose qu'au passé. Quand il était à l'église Maxwell, par exemple, et qu'il s'amusait à voler de quoi manger en douce la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse pincer et en ait honte. Dès lors, direction les cuisines. Au boulot le petit Duo. C'était amusant, la plupart du temps. Il riait beaucoup avec les adultes qu'il aidait. Quelques fois, sœur Helen venait les rejoindre. C'était vraiment de bons moments.

Il l'avait revu, cette cuisine. Dévastée. En ruine. Complètement éventrée par la bataille. Non, ce n'était même pas une bataille. C'était un massacre. Depuis, la cuisine… il ne la faisait jamais seul, ou presque. Sauf exception. Il aurait pas dû accepter. Ou alors, il aurait dû attraper Heero ! Avec lui, ça aurait pu être marrant ! Duo aimait bien le brun. Peut-être un petit peu trop d'ailleurs ? Non, ça c'était des idées.

Quoi que… le natté regarda le plafond de la cuisine, remuant de temps en temps la casserole avec une cuillère en bois. Il se rappelait les missions en solitaire de Heero. Quand le brun partait, seul. Les laissant tous sans nouvelles, sans même prévenir où il allait ni pour combien de temps. Duo n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Le savoir dehors, sous les balles des soldats d'Oz, ou ailleurs, peut-être en danger, alors que lui ne pouvait pas l'aider…

Le natté n'aimait pas non plus être seul. Enfin, il y avait Quatre, des fois Trowa ou Wufei, voir les trois. Mais pas Heero. Il n'aimait pas quand il n'y avait pas Heero. Bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas. Mais même. Sans le brun, rien n'allait. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, se demander à chaque fois où il était, s'il n'était pas blessé,… C'était dur pour ses nerfs. Même s'il essayait d'ignorer tout ça, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier. Inquiet pour Heero. Plus qu'inquiet même ! Peut-être pire que Quatre, et c'était pas peu dire !

La casserole déborda.

- Shit !

Duo éteint le feu et répara les dégâts. Pas grand-chose, heureusement. Bon. C'était chaud en tout cas, il l'avait bien senti en se prenant une attaque harricotienne sur la main. Le natté se rinça la brûlure qui n'était pas très grave et ouvrit doucement la porte de la cuisine pour appeler les autres. Il aperçut Quatre et Heero, dans le salon, assis dans le canapé. Ils lui tournaient le dos. Mais, ce que Duo nota, c'était surtout la main du blond sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Apparemment, ils parlaient. De choses importantes. Mais pourquoi Quatre touchait-il Heero ? Il avait pas besoin de ça pour lui parler !

- Le repas est prêt, fit Duo d'une voix beaucoup plus sèche qu'il ne le croyait.

Heero et Quatre se retournèrent mais le natté ne voulait pas les voir. Alors il revint dans la cuisine et essaya de se calmer. C'était stupide de réagir comme ça. Ils avaient parlé, c'est tout. Et puis et après ? Ca ne le concernait pas après tout. Les deux autres pilotes le rejoignirent dans la pièce. Duo agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, servant leurs assiettes, rigolant de tout et de rien. Quatre ne fit pas de commentaires. Tout se passa comme d'habitude.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : Tadam ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore faire référence au passé de dudu !  
**Duo** : Pasque ça me fait souffrir et tu aimes ça !  
**Ooka** : Meuh non voyons !  
**Duo** : Menteuse !  
**Ooka** : Même pas vrai, j'suis un ange moi, c'est bien connu !  
**Duo** : Avec des ailes très noires alors et des cornes.  
**Ooka** : Prout !  
**Duo** : Enfin bref comme d'habitude, s'il y a des commentaires sur ma pauvre petite personne torturée…  
**Ooka** : Les pétitions pour sortir Dudulle de mes griffes sont pas acceptées.  
**Duo** : Mais heu !


	3. 03 : La voix de la raison tente, elle la...

Série : Ô Heero, si tu savais, tout le mal, que l'on me fait !  
Auteur : Si je vous dis grosse tarée qui se dope au coca, vous répondez quoi ?  
Genre : « POV plus ou moins » de dudu, OOC sûrement, angst, angst, et angst ! Niak ! On peut rajouter grosse sadique à la définition de l'auteur :p  
Disclaimers : _¤regarde dans sa boîte de coca vide¤_ Nan, sont pas là.  
Petit blabla : J'aime pas ce chapitre ! Je le trouve trop trop trop trop nul snif. Enfin, po grave, je me dope au coca pour faire passer cette nullité en écoutant Simple Plan ! J'ai les deux cd ! _¤contente¤_

Chapitre 03 : La voix de la raison tente, elle lance… et perd.

Duo grommelait dans son sommeil. Il était agité. Il n'aimait pas ce rêve. Il était dans une petite cabane, en forêt. Il l'avait déjà vue. C'était leur dernière planque avant l'appartement. Un coin humide, froid, pas agréable. Cette fois, c'était Trowa, Heero et lui. Wufei et Quatre étaient dans un autre endroit. Ils essayaient de ne pas être tous les cinq réunis. Par sécurité.

Il était seul avec Heero. Le brun le regardait, avec son air froid, indifférent.

- J'ai une mission dit-il simplement.

Duo haussa les épaules, assis à l'envers sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur le dossier.

- C'est trop tôt pour une mission. J'ai même pas déjeuné!  
- Tu ne viens pas. J'y vais seul.

Le natté se contenta d'un regard. Et Heero partit. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec derrière lui. Duo se mordit les dents. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait encore que le brun parte, tout seul, comme ça, sans prévenir ? Sans préciser ce qu'il allait faire, ni où ni comment ? Il en avait marre. Il se leva et renversa sa chaise sans même s'en rendre compte. Il regarda le plafond en bois, puis la fenêtre. Il pleuvait.

- J'en ai marre ! J'veux pas qu'il parte ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il s'en aille, hein ?

La pluie ne sembla pas trouver de réponse. Duo donna un coup de pied dans le mur en jurant. Il regarda par la fenêtre l'horizon gris. Il aperçut la silhouette sombre de Heero s'éloigner sur le chemin, se moquant bien d'être trempé.

- … j'veux pas que tu partes encore… fit le natté.

Il posa une main sur le carreau froid. La pluie dégringolait dessus. Et puis, alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre dehors, la porte de la petite cabane s'ouvrit et Heero entra. Trempé. Il le regarda, l'air soudain expressif. Sincère.

- Je ne pars pas Duo, murmura-t-il d'une voix étrange. Je ne vais pas en mission.

Ca n'était jamais arrivé, dans son rêve. C'était pas normal. Mais Duo sentit que le brun allait quand même partir. Alors il s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Alors reste… dit-il.

Heero sembla hésiter. Mais il se bougea pas. Son regard redevint froid. Habituel.

- J'ai du travail Duo… dit-il.  
- On s'en fiche, répliqua le natté. Une autre fois. Trop tôt.

Duo ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pas encore. Et, pour une fois, Heero n'était pas parti. Il était là. Il était revenu. Pas question de le laisser filer et de retrouver son rêve habituel. Lui, tout seul, à s'inquiéter dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ? demanda Heero.  
- Que tu restes… répondit aussitôt le natté. Que tu me laisses pas.

Heero attrapa les mains du natté pour se dégager. Duo fronça les sourcils. Il voulait l'arrêter. Lui agripper le cou s'il le fallait ! Mais il n'avait aucune force, soudainement. Il gronda pour montrer son désaccord.

- Je ne pars pas Duo, fit doucement Heero.

Mensonge ! Il allait le laisser tomber pour partir travailler ailleurs, comme toujours !

- Menteur ! Tu vas encore me laisser !  
- Non.

Heero réussit à se dégager. Mais Duo retrouva sa force et lui sauta au cou, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

- Interdiction de partir ! Na !

Duo n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le laisser filer. Pas cette fois. Le natté secoua un peu la tête. La cabane devenait floue. Son rêve commençait à disparaître. Il allait retourner dans un sommeil moins léger. Il essaya de s'agripper à Heero. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

- Tu restes, Hee-chan… dit-il en se sentant glisser dans un sommeil profond.  
- Ryokai.

Duo eut le temps de sentir quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Il sourit intérieurement. Cette fois, même si son rêve laissait la place au néant paisible du sommeil réparateur, il avait l'impression que Heero n'était pas parti.

¤¤¤¤

Duo bougea un peu. Il remua ses doigts. Et puis, il sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Il ne sentait pas le drap sous ses mains. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus chaud, de plus épais. Une couverture ? La sienne n'était pas comme ça. On aurait plutôt dit un pull. Gné? Depuis quand il dormait avec un pull comme matelas ? D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait bouger. Ca bouge, un matelas ? A sa connaissance non.

Le natté entrouvrit un œil. Il avait la tête posée de côté sur son matelas. A gauche, il aperçut le lit vide de Heero. Sans doute était-il encore parti se scotcher à son écran celui-là. Duo observa attentivement la chambre. Elle semblait bouger lentement, de haut en bas. Ou plutôt, c'était lui qui se soulevait et se rabaissait. Il y avait un bug là. Pas normal du tout ça.

Duo releva la tête et chercha à se relever pour observer cet étrange matelas ascenseur. Et puis, il se rendit compte que le responsable de ce mouvement n'était pas son lit innocent mais Heero. Le natté manqua s'étrangler. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là celui-là? Heero Yuy ? Le Perfect Soldier ? Lui servant de matelas ? Là, c'était pas un bug dans le circuit, c'était le circuit tout court qui était foutu.

- Gné? laissa échapper Duo.

Heero sembla grommeler. Aussitôt, le natté s'apprêta à sauter sur le côté. Mais plus rien. Fausse alerte. Duo soupira. Bon, et maintenant ? Il avait pas envie de se lever. Encore envie de dormir. C'était bien trop tôt ! Mais s'il essayait d'aller se réfugier dans le lit du brun, il risquait de réveiller celui-ci et là… il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer ! Ok, mais que faire alors ? Bin…

Duo reprit sa position initiale, allongé sur le ventre sur Heero. Au moins, il était au chaud ! Et il ne risquait pas de le réveiller. Et puis… et puis… et puis d'abord il avait pas à se justifier na ! De toute façon, Heero ne s'était pas retrouvé sous lui comme ça, par hasard. Alors si le Soldat Parfait était là, c'était de plein gré et il pouvait bien en profiter un peu. Pour une fois que Heero n'était pas parti dieu seul savait où… Pour une fois qu'il se réveillait en constatant la présence du brun… Duo n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Le natté s'installa confortablement, comme un chat, et ferma les yeux, prêt à ronronner. Il se sentait bien ainsi. La chaleur que dégageait Heero était agréable. Pour une fois, il était là. C'était rassurant. Duo se demanda si son rêve précédent n'avait pas un lien avec ça. Et si c'était le cas… et bien c'était une bonne chose, non ? Il pouvait être sûr qu'il n'allait pas rêver à nouveau le départ de Heero. A condition que celui-ci ne parte pas. Bah. Il pouvait toujours essayer ! Le natté utiliserait l'excuse « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé je dormais j'me rappelle pas » pour empêcher son nouveau matelas de filer !

Duo esquissa un sourire de félin tout en s'endormant, agrippant légèrement Heero en un geste possessif.

¤¤¤¤

Le second réveil fut nettement moins sympathique. Duo sentit nettement le bord du lit lui rentrer dans les côtes. Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Heero qui le regardait, l'air étonné. Et gêné. Le brun se releva pour s'asseoir et le natté l'imita par réflexe. Où qu'il était là? Pourquoi quand comment était-il arrivé par terre ? Enfin plus sur Heero que par terre en fait mais bon…

Un bruit attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et aperçut celle de Quatre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui les regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Hum… je vous dérange ? demanda le blond.  
- Quatou ? fit Duo en se grattant la tête. Kékisspasse ? J'crois que j'ai loupé un épisode mwa…

Duo continua à se gratter la tête, emmêlant de plus en plus ses cheveux déjà en pagaille malgré la natte. A côté, Heero se leva et fit son rapport bien officiel.

- Je me suis un peu trop précipité vers la porte quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas. J'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur le lit de Duo avant de glisser et de l'entraîner dans ma chute, expliqua-t-il.

Il était tombé sur le lit de Duo ?

- Oh c'était donc ça… fit Quatre sans lâcher son sourire amusé.

Duo ne fit pas de commentaires. Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Pourtant il se souvenait très bien de la chaleur que dégager Heero…

- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, fit Quatre après un silence. Je venais te chercher pour y aller. Tu viens ?  
- Hn. J'arrive tout de suite, répondit aussitôt Heero.  
- Ok, je t'attends dans l'entrée.  
- Hn.

Quatre leur sourit en sortant. Duo n'avait plus du tout envie de rigoler. Le blond était venu chercher Heero ? Pour aller où? Et sans lui ? Un début de jalousie commença à l'envahir mais il l'arrêta. Pas le moment. Le natté se leva en veillant à ne pas regarder Heero.

- … désolé Duo… fit le brun.

Désolé? Pourquoi ? Ah oui. Sûrement pour la chute.

- Pas de problème, répondit le natté un peu trop sèchement à son goût. Vas-y, je voudrais pas te retenir.

Duo se mordit les lèvres en allant fouiller dans ses affaires posées en boule sur une chaise. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Maintenant, son petit début de jalousie mal placé était découvert. Il entendit Heero s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger tant que le brun serait encore dans la pièce.

- Désolé…

Heero sortit. Alors Duo se retourna. Et laissa échapper une montagne de jurons de ses lèvres dans toutes les langues. Cela dit, il veilla bien à les murmurer. Pas question de se faire entendre par les deux autres. Le natté se laissa tomber sur son lit encore chaud et prit son temps pour s'habiller. Tout en noir, comme toujours. Il prit son temps pour se recoiffer. Puis, une fois certain que les autres n'étaient plus là, il sortit de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine. Il restait du café. Bonne nouvelle.

Il vida tout le reste de la cafetière, puis débarrassa. Il alla même jusqu'à passer une éponge sur la table.

- Duo mon pote, ça doit vraiment pas aller pour que tu fasses un peu de ménage… se dit-il en rinçant l'éponge.

Le natté regarda la table. Impeccable. Ok. Et maintenant… ? Il n'avait rien à faire. Il était seul dans l'appartement. Il aurait pû en profiter pour s'amuser, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il alla s'affaler sur le canapé et scruta la télé éteinte. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder les dessins animés qui passaient à cette heure là. Non. Il réfléchissait. Il pensait.

- A ton avis, tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles ? demanda-t-il à la télé.

Aucune réponse. Evidement. C'était même rassurant. Si la télé s'était mise à lui répondre, il se serait posé des questions inquiétantes sur sa santé mentale…

- Bah qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, hein ? reprit-il pour le mur en face. Je m'en fiche. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent après tout. C'est pas vrai ?

Le mur préféra ne pas donner son avis sur la question. Pas plus bavard que la télé. La matinée s'annonçait passionnante… Duo se leva et tourna en rond dans l'appartement. Qu'est-ce que Quatre et Heero pouvaient bien faire ? Des courses ? Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit alors ? C'est vrai quoi ! Ils partaient sans lui dire où! Le natté joua nerveusement avec le bout de sa natte. Il n'avait pas de raisons de s'en faire après tout… ils pouvaient très bien se défendre seuls en cas de besoin.

Mais… hier… Quatre et Heero parlant seuls dans le salon… la main du blond sur l'épaule du brun… et ce matin… non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il était jaloux de Quatre bon sang ! C'était stupide ! Mais pourtant… Duo était en colère. Si Heero voulait sortir avec le blond, ok, pas de problème, mais alors pourquoi dormir avec lui ? Ah non, pardon, ce n'était qu'un rêve… ah mais non ! C'était pas un rêve merde à la fin ! Il en était sûr. Heero avait sorti une excuse pour pas se faire pincer. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de honte…

- Sûrement pour pas que son petit Quatre chéri s'imagine qu'il avait dormi avec moi…

Ouais ça devait être ça. Duo secoua la tête. Ca le regardait pas. Sauf que oui mais non. Si, ça le regardait ! Si Heero s'inquiétait de l'opinion de Quatre, si Heero voulait sortir avec Quatre, pourquoi avait-il dormi avec lui, Duo Maxwell ? C'était pas logique !

- Oh merde, j'en ai marre.

Duo attrapa un blouson noir et sortit, en prenant les clés de l'appartement. Il avait assez de réflexions comme ça, il allait pas ajouter le problème de se retrouver coincé dehors en plus de ça. Il dévala les escaliers, comme toujours, et se retrouva dehors. Il ne faisait pas super beau mais il y avait pire. Le natté erra un petit moment au hasard. Il ne savait pas où aller. En tout cas, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était se sortir sa jalousie mal placée. Il n'avait rien vu qui prouvait que Quatre et Heero étaient ensembles après tout.

Mais il y faisait attention. Bon, il avait une certaine attention envers Heero, c'était pas nouveau. Il se faisait toujours plus de soucis pour le brun que les autres, ok. Mais ça s'arrêtait là! Il n'y avait pas de raison d'être jaloux comme pas possible juste parce qu'il était avec Quatre.

Duo se passa une main dans les cheveux. Sa main tremblait un peu. Pff. C'était ridicule. Il ferait mieux de rentrer et d'aller… faire quelques recherches sur Oz tiens. Le natté soupira et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand il aperçut un reflet doré sur sa droite, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il vit une fenêtre donnant sur ce qui ressemblait à un salon de thé. Et il vit Quatre. Assis en face de Heero.

Alors c'était ça leur sortie… un salon de thé. Duo se dissimula derrière un réverbère. Il était peut-être de l'autre côté de la rue, mais on n'était jamais sûr. Il observa. Ils parlaient. Quatre plus que Heero, évidement. Mais ils discutaient quand même. Le natté se détourna bien vite et se mit à courir dans la rue. Pour aller où? Il l'ignorait. Mais il ne voulait plus voir ces deux là attablés dans ce salon de thé.

Duo finit par s'arrêter, essoufflé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir courir encore des heures sans interruption. Il s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il était vraiment stupide. Un vrai baka. Enfin… il était fixé maintenant. Ces deux-là sortaient bien ensembles…

- Bah, je m'en fiche complètement.

Duo se releva et regarda son reflet dans la vitrine du magasin contre lequel il s'appuyait. Des mèches partaient dans tous les sens. Il avait l'air fatigué. Et blessé. N'importe quoi. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir cette tête là. Enervé, il remit en place ses mèches désordonnées. Ce qui n'empêcha pas une petite voix de lui répliquer qu'il ne s'en fichait pas du tout, et encore moins complètement. Non mais de quoi il se mêlait ?

Mais la petite voix continua. Il ne s'en fichait pas du tout, au contraire. Il était blessé. Quatre et Heero… pourquoi ? Duo se tira la langue à lui-même. Si, il s'en fichait. Il s'éloigna du magasin pour retourner vers l'appartement à une allure plus tranquille. Mais cette petite voix n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui lâcher la grappe facilement. Non, au contraire. C'était important. Il avait mal. Voir ces deux là ensembles… alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux… pour Heero, surtout. Et puis, comment le brun pouvait lui faire ce coup là d'abord ? Ils avaient dormi ensembles ! Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais quand même !

Bon stop. Ca suffit maintenant. C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et voilà, basta. Duo manqua s'assommer contre la porte du rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. Il grommela en entrant. Dans l'ascenseur, il faillit arracher le bouton de l'étage. S'appuyant dans le fond, bras croisés, il regarda les numéros défiler sur le panneau.

Pff. Il s'en fichait. Complètement. Ca ne le regardait pas de toute manière. Et ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient après tout. Mais… mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait un « mais » bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ce « mais »? Il lui avait rien demandé! N'empêche qu'il était là… un « mais » qui lui trottait dans la tête. Un « mais » qui s'était allié avec cette saleté de petite voix. C'était un coup bas ! Pourquoi tout le monde se liguait contre lui ?

Parce que t'es con, lui répondit sa petite voix avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Merci bien. Duo grogna en sortant de l'ascenseur. Si, si, insista sa voix. Tu t'en fiches pas du tout de nos deux zigotos. Tu crèves de jalousie !

- C'est pas vrai ! protesta Duo en se battant avec la serrure de la porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Sa voix lui rétorqua que si. Il était jaloux. Bon, d'accord, ok, t'as gagné. Duo avoua. Oui, il crevait de jalousie. Oui, il ne s'en fichait pas. Oui bon sang, oui il était en rogne contre Quatre et Heero ! Voilà, contente la petite voix ? Et bordel tu vas t'ouvrir saleté de serrure de ?

La clé finit par vaincre et Duo claqua la porte en entrant. Il balança les clés sur la table et retourna s'affaler sur le canapé. Sa petite balade n'avait pas amélioré son humeur. Et, comme si l'avoir fait avouer ne suffisait pas, la petite voix intérieure revint à la charge. Tu es jaloux parce que tu aurais voulu que Heero sorte avec toi plutôt que Quatre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton innocent qui ressemblait beaucoup trop au blond.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, répondit Duo en prenant la télé éteinte à témoin. Ca m'intéresse pas.

Menteureuh, menteureuh !

- Oh ça va !

Bon ok, il aurait bien voulu… mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire maintenant, hein ? Heero était avec Quatre. Point barre, fin de l'histoire. Ah parce qu'il y avait une histoire ? Non ! C'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire… Ahah ! Trahi ! Duo grommela.

- Tu me fiches la paix oui ? lança-t-il pour sa petite voix. Je suis assez fou comme ça à parler tout seul, viens pas en plus me casser les pieds dans ma tête !

Mais, évidement, la petite voix n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille. Heero Yuy. Heero Yuy. Qu'était-il pour lui, hein ? Duo soupira. Un ami ? Un collègue de travail ? Sûr, c'est bien connu, les gens s'inquiètent toujours comme ça dès que leur ami ou collègue de travail part faire des courses ! Bon, peut-être qu'il le considérait de manière un peu plus… proche… Ah ? Proche à quel point ? Mais merde, il savait pas ! Ah bin il faudrait peut-être savoir avant de s'amuser à lui faire la gueule !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ?

Beaucoup de choses. Déjà, ça serait bête de lui faire la tête sans raison, non ? Sans raison ? Mais il en avait, des raisons ! Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? Bin… il était avec Quatre ! T'as vu ça où toi ? Bin tout à l'heure ! Ah ? Moi j'ai juste vu qu'ils prenaient le thé, pas qu'ils se sautaient dessus pour s'embrasser avec fougue !

Duo se sentit rougir un peu en imaginant la scène. Non, bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas vu ça… mais… la main de Quatre sur l'épaule de Heero hier… Un geste amical, c'est tout. Tu ne te gênes pas pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux toi ! Bin oui mais… n'empêche que ! Ah quel superbe argument…

- Bon la ferme ! Depuis quand la voix de la raison essaye de se faire entendre dans ma tête d'abord ? Fiche-moi la paix. Ouste, exit !  
- Tu parles tout seul Duo ?

Le natté bondit et aperçut Quatre qui entrait dans l'appartement. Suivi par Heero. Aussitôt Duo se détourna. Pff. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de les voir. Il faudra qu'il demande à rejoindre Trowa ou Wufei.

- Nonrienlaissebétonbonnenuit, grommela Duo en se rasseyant.

Quatre ne dit rien. Heero non plus, mais ça c'était normal. Le natté se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, nerveux et irrité. Mais pas question de l'avouer aux deux autres. Sa petite voix raisonnable chercha à nouveau à lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi jaloux, mais il réussit à la chasser à coups de pieds mentaux. Duo resta là, sans rien dire, bien décidé à parler le moins possible aux autres. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Heero avait dormi avec lui alors qu'il semblait être avec Quatre. Peut-être pour s'amuser avec lui… qui sait ?

Non, c'était stupide. Le natté savait qu'il pouvait bien jouer les abrutis, mais pas à ce point là quand même ! Bah… peu importe.

- Et si on mangeait ? proposa Quatre après un certain temps.  
- Voilà une idée intéressante, répondit Duo en bondissant.

Sa voix au ton joyeux sonnait faux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : Pourquoi je trouve ce chapitre pourri ?  
**Duo** : C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.  
**Ooka** : C'est pourtant toi le premier concerné!  
**Duo** : C'est toi qui écris hélas, pas moi.  
**Ooka** : Mouais.  
**Duo** : C'est peut-être le coca qui passe mal.  
**Ooka** : Burp.  
**Duo** : … enfin bref si yen a qui sont pas du même avis qu'Ooka, bin dites-le ! Moi, je suis pas d'accord avec tout ça ! C'est tout pas du juste que moi je prenne pas le thé avec Hee-chou !  
**Ooka** : Je te rappelle que tu fais bien plus que prendre le thé avec lui !  
**Duo** : Ah… c'est vrai ! _¤tit air angélique¤  
_**Ooka** : Voilà alors te plains pas ! Bon je vais poster ce chapitre, allez…  
**Duo** : Tu te relis pas ?  
**Ooka** : Nan ! Trop nul, pas envie.  
**Duo** : Et les fautes ?  
**Ooka** : Je les proute les fautes.  
**Duo** : Po bien.  
**Ooka** : Toi aussi je te proute.  
**Duo** : Des fois je me dis que le monde serait si paisible et bien plus civilisé sans les Maxwell.


	4. 04 : Heero, dans ces caslà il faut recha...

Série : L'école des fans !  
Auteur : DC ! C'est plus court à dire qu'Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang, non ? Et c'est tout aussi vrai !  
Genre : « POV plus ou moins » de dudu, angst, petit poil de yaoï qui passe par là sans arriver à bien se faire voir, OOC sûrement, Quatre qui s'énerve, song fic pasque j'aime bien chanter tout partout, et pi voilà!  
Disclaimers : Pourquoi les trucs qui m'appartiennent m'intéressent pas ?  
Petit blabla : J'ai fait deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! Et j'ai PAS fait mes devoirs pour demain et j'ai plus le temps de les faire et je m'en fiche ! Je suis très sérieuse, hein ? (oui TP tu as raison : je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ce mot bizarre là, « sérieuse », et j'ai pas l'intention de chercher à savoir ce que c'est !)

Chapitre 04 : Heero, dans ces cas-là il faut recharger !

Duo régla son problème en ignorant plus ou moins Heero qui le lui rendit plutôt bien. Pour le natté, il valait mieux s'isoler en veillant à ce que la petite voix de la raison ne revienne pas lui casser les pieds. Celle-là, s'il l'entendait encore une fois, il allait la réduire en bouillie à mains nues, quitte à balancer la télé par le balcon ! Quoique… non, s'il devait balancer quelque chose, ça serait plutôt ce maudit pc portable ! Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'entendre Heero pianoter dessus !

Après le repas du midi, Duo préféra échapper à ses envies de suicide et alla se planter devant la télé. Avec soin, il s'allongea de travers sur le canapé, les pieds pendant dans le vide d'un côté, la tête posé sur le bras de l'autre. Il zappa quelques minutes avant de se décider à regarder n'importe quoi. De toute façon, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était penser à autre chose. S'abrutir devant l'écran.

Duo ne retint même pas le nom de la série qu'il regardait. Il ne retint même pas l'histoire. Il se contenta de regarder l'écran d'un air absent. Il se dit qu'il était stupide. Et peut-être un peu injuste… non. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui était allé dormir avec quelqu'un en lui donnant de faux espoirs. Faux espoirs ? N'importe quoi. Il n'avait aucun espoirs. Et des espoirs pour quoi d'abord, hein ?

Bah. C'était stupide de se le cacher plus longtemps. Non, reviens pas la voix de la raison ! T'es pas en territoire allié ici. Duo était plus ou moins… attiré par Heero. Vu la jalousie qui le rongeait, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Mouais… ok, il se l'était avoué, et après ? Ca ne change rien du tout aux faits. Heero, c'est chasse gardée. Même pas, c'est propriété privée. Duo soupira discrètement. Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu plus concentré sur la télé.

- Oh John si seulement…  
- Barbara, non, ne dis rien.  
- Mais John… nous ne pouvons pas…  
- Mais si mon amour. Oublions tout ce qui nous entoure et profitons de cet instant si précieux.  
- John…  
- Barbara…

Duo soupira à nouveau en voyant le générique de fin. Apparemment il avait pas manqué grand-chose. Sûrement un truc à la « Amour, gloire et beauté ». Si seulement il y avait un concert… ou un dessin animé sympa. Mais non. Le natté se tourna sur le dos pour regarder le plafond. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il entendit le cliquetis des doigts de Heero sur son maudit pc. Il devinait Quatre dans la cuisine, sans doute en train de communiquer avec les autres, ou de faire le repas du soir, ou autre chose, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait !

Duo se retourna sur le ventre pour immédiatement se remettre sur le côté, fixant les pubs. Il ne tenait pas en place. Trop nerveux. S'avouer qu'il avait une certaine attirance pour Heero ne l'aidait pas. Au contraire. Savoir qu'il était avec Quatre… Il faudrait qu'il demande à rejoindre Trowa et Wufei.

Le natté entendit plus qu'il ne vit Heero s'approcher. Il ne jugea pas utile de décoller ses yeux de l'écran. Cela dit, la pub sur la super lessive machin truc qui est bien entendu mieux que la lessive bidule super puissance n'était pas franchement passionnante…

- … Duo ? fit une voix.

Duo se décida à lâcher la nouvelle pub sur les supers biscuits bien dégueulasses et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Heero. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

- Hn ? dit-il en veillant à prendre un ton « je suis le Soldat Parfait et j'aime pas qu'on me dérange en plein boulot sur mon pc ».

Heero ne sembla pas très sûr de lui. Pour une fois ! Il voulait quoi ? Lui annoncer qu'il sortait avec Quatre et avait pas fait exprès de dormir avec lui ?

- Oz se tient tranquille, fit Heero sur un ton officiel. Nous pouvons nous permettre de nous reposer un peu.

Magnifique. Et alors ?

- Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit Duo sur un ton sec.

Apparemment Heero était mal à l'aise. Etonnant.

- Je… nous pourrions prendre la journée de demain, dit-il en hésitant un peu. Il y a, je crois, plusieurs activités en ville qui pourrait t'intéresser…

Duo haussa un sourcil surpris et se prit le menton du bout des doigts. Heero qui lui parlait d'aller en ville demain ? C'était anormal. Vraiment anormal. Et Quatre ? Le natté ne voyait pas pourquoi le brun lui demandait ça. Et puis, en plus, il avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il devrait être habitué avec le blond, non ?

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup… Quatre sortit de la cuisine et alla s'installer tranquillement dans un fauteuil en face de lui avec son petit sourire habituel. Il se permettait de venir le narguer ?

- Dis donc Duo, dit-il avec un ton aimable, il paraît que pour une fois nous avons une journée de libre. Et si tu allais en ville avec Heero ?  
- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi ? répliqua aussitôt Duo avec son ton sec.

Il ne voyait pas de raisons à ce que ce soit lui et pas Quatre qui aille prendre du bon temps avec Heero.

- J'ai du travail, répondit tranquillement Quatre. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie. Par contre, toi, au lieu de faire la tête comme ça pour rien, tu ferais mieux d'en profiter. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Heero t'invite, non ?

Duo afficha un air étonné avant de regarder Heero, puis de revenir au blond, méfiant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ? Le natté n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas le genre de Quatre, mais… et s'il voulait s'amuser ? Se rire de lui ? Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas à Quatre ! Mais… sait-on jamais… Le blond soupira et se leva. Il attrapa Duo par le bras, le faisant se lever sans brutalité.

- Je crois que nous devrions parler tous les deux, monsieur Maxwell, dit-il sur un ton soudain plus sec.  
- Et si j'ai pas envie ? répliqua Duo en se dégageant.  
- Tu me verras dans l'obligation d'insister.

Duo était tout aussi surpris que Heero du ton autoritaire qu'avait pris Quatre. Celui-ci en profita pour attraper à nouveau le natté et le traîner dans la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce, le châtain se dégagea et croisa les bras, presque boudeur. Il était surtout perdu. Il ne comprenait rien et cela l'énervait. Pire ça le déstabilisait, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Quatre lui fit face avec un regard dur.

- Maintenant Duo, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es aussi jaloux, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Duo ne dit rien. Mais son silence ne dura pas longtemps. Ca ne servait à rien de se cacher de Quatre. Monsieur l'Empathe était un détecteur d'émotions, il devait très bien sentir celles qui animaient le natté en ce moment.

- Pourquoi tu poses la question ? répliqua-t-il. Tu dois le savoir, toi qui lis en nous comme tu veux, non ?  
- Je te signale Duo que je suis incapable de contrôler mon empathie, répondit Quatre sur un ton froid qui ne lui allait pas du tout.  
- Pauvre petit…  
- Bon ça suffit Duo maintenant !

Ces mots claquèrent comme un coup de fouet dans la cuisine. Duo regarda le blond, méfiant et étonné. Quatre en colère, c'était rare.

- Je devine la raison, reprit le blond, et pas besoin d'empathie pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Qu'il y a quelque chose entre Heero et moi ?

Duo ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pû ajouter ? Rien du tout. Quatre laissa échapper un petit rire qui attisa la colère du natté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ?

- Vous êtes stupides, autant l'un que l'autre, et pourtant c'est difficile d'être au niveau de Heero, dit-il en reprenant son sourire. Pas la peine d'expliquer en détails et chercher des preuves pour te convaincre qu'entre Heero et moi il n'y a rien. J'ai bien mieux pour m'assurer que tu ne croiras plus ça.  
- Ah ouais ?  
- Si tu veux tout savoir Duo, la simple et bonne raison qui fait que je ne suis pas avec lui est que je suis déjà pris.

Duo ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé de savoir ça et s'il devait le croire ou pas. Il était méfiant. Il se rappelait la main de Quatre sur l'épaule de Heero. Leur sortie le matin même. Le blond eut un petit sourire étrange.

- Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours demander à Trowa, ajouta-t-il. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'il te mente, si ?  
- Trowa ? releva Duo. Tu veux dire que…  
- Ca y est, tu as compris ? Tu es presque aussi lent que Heero tu sais. Oui, je suis avec Trowa. Pourquoi crois-tu que je passe mes journées dans la cuisine ? Mis à part préparer les repas, je lui parle.

Ca, ça changeait beaucoup de choses. Duo se sentit hésitant. Et puis… oh allez, puisqu'on en était aux confidences, autant en profiter !

- Et votre sortie ce matin ? Et hier ?  
- Tu es pire que jaloux ma parole ! Je dirais bien possessif. Heero a bien le droit de me parler, non ? Je suis son ami, au même titre que le tien je te signale. Et puis, je commence à être connu pour mon bon sens au niveau des émotions. Je crois que je devrais envisage une carrière de psychologue, non ?

Duo ne répondit pas. Alors… c'était simplement amical ? C'est tout ? Pas plus ? Quatre était avec Trowa ? Alors… Heero était libre ? Le natté secoua la tête. Ca ne lui allait pas de penser ça. Enfin… Sa petite voix en profita pour revenir à l'assaut. Pourquoi le nier à nouveau ? Il était attiré par Heero, on était bien d'accord pour l'admettre, non ? Oui, oui, c'est bon, et alors ? Et alors, pour commencer, il faudrait arrêter de lui faire la tête pour rien. Ensuite… et bien, accepter son invitation serait une bonne idée, non ?

Duo admit intérieurement que cette saleté de voix de la raison pouvait être sympa des fois. Il regarda Quatre, un peu honteux d'avoir cru qu'il était avec Heero alors que c'était Trowa son homme. Le blond sembla le comprendre, ou le sentir. En tout cas, il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

- Maintenant que c'est arrangé, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, dit-il. Bon, au lieu de traîner là, si tu allais dire à Heero que tu meurs d'envier d'accepter son invitation ?  
- Je suis désolé Quatre… marmonna Duo sur un petit ton d'excuse.  
- Pas de mal, je t'assure. Je suppose que si tu je te voyais tourner autour de Trowa de manière un peu trop proche à mon goût, j'aurais presque agi de la même façon.  
- Presque.  
- Je crois que j'aurais été te dire quelques mots bien placés.  
- Ca te ressemble pas.  
- Tout l'intérêt est là. Ca t'aurait choqué et j'aurais pû en profiter pour bien te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas intérêt à le toucher.

Duo rigola.

- Je sais pas si c'est Trowa qui te rend comme ça, mais en tout cas c'est bien marrant ! Il faudra que tu prennes ce ton plus souvent !  
- J'aimerais éviter. Tu comptes le fait attendre encore longtemps ?  
- Non, j'y vais !

Le natté s'approcha de la porte, le cœur soudain beaucoup plus léger, et se tourna avant vers Quatre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement sur moi au fait ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.  
- Si je réponds avec honnêteté, tu voudras me tuer, répondit le blond avec calme.  
- Hum…

Duo tira la langue à Quatre avant de sortir de la cuisine. Il aperçut Heero qui lui tournait le dos, assis devant son pc. ATTAQUE MAAAAAAAAAAAAXWELL ! Joyeux comme jamais, le natté sauta sur le brun et commença à l'étrangler, sa tresse volant devant lui comme si elle cherchait elle aussi à entourer le cou du soldat.

- D'accord Hee-chan, on y va demain ! fit Duo avec une voix remplie de gaieté. On y va, on y va, on y va !  
- …

Quatre les rejoignit avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Heero semblait soudain incapable de parler. Etait-il trop surpris ? Ah non… peut-être qu'en fait…

- Tu vas l'étrangler Duo, prévint le blond.  
- Ah ? Oups gomenasai !

Duo relâcha Heero qui n'en parla pas plus pour autant. Il finit par se lever pour regarder le natté qui afficha son grand sourire habituel. Il était ravi. Toute sa mauvaise humeur disparue, envolée.

- Duo… qu'est-ce que… fit Heero.

Ah oui, il ne devait pas comprendre comment, en deux minutes, Duo était passé du « je te boude jusqu'à ta mort et même après na ! » à « je t'adore je te saute dessus je te lâche plus ! ».

- Rien du tout Hee-chan ! fit Duo avec son ton joyeux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter à quel point il avait été stupide. Duo fit un petit clin d'œil à Quatre qui répondit par un hochement de tête. Allez, on passe à un sujet plus intéressant !

- Alors on va où demain ?  
- Heu…

Heero n'avait pas l'air de connaître la réponse. Il avait invité Duo sans savoir à quoi ?

- C'est une surprise.  
- Chouette !

Duo rigola, ravi. Il devenait bien que rien ne devait être encore prévu mais Heero allait sûrement s'en occuper ce soir. Quitte à y passer la nuit ! Le natté passa toute la soirée à rire et à bouger, incapable de rester immobile plus de deux minutes. Quatre et Heero durent le chasser à coups de casseroles pour qu'il arrête de tout faire tomber dans la cuisine pendant la préparation du repas.

Duo tenta de se calmer sous la douche, en vain. Il était incapable de faire baisser sa dose d'adrénaline. Soudain, tout lui semblait… mieux ! C'est fou à quel point il semblait si dépendant de Heero… après tout, c'était ça. Alors qu'il essayait de se noyer sous le jet d'eau chaude pour s'empêcher de sauter partout dans la cabine de douche, le natté remarqua à quel point ses humeurs changeaient en fonction du Perfect Soldier. S'il était là, c'était beaucoup plus facile d'être joyeux. Quand il était absent, c'était la cata. Et quand Duo croyait qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre… c'était la crise de jalousie.

Est-ce que Heero l'avait compris ? A première vue non, ce qui arrangerait le natté. Il ne pourrait plus regarder le brun en face si celui-ci apprenait à quel point il avait été jaloux pour rien… Duo se planta devant la télé pour le reste de la soirée et réussit à regarder un film pendant une demi-heure sans aller sur le balcon pour danser le tango avec sa serviette de douche. Un vrai record.

Il finit par aller se coucher. Se roulant en boule dans ses draps à la manière d'un chat, il grommela quelques phrases où il était question de « noter qu'il fallait pas balancer sa serviette sur le sapin de Noël si on voulait pas avoir tout plein d'aiguilles par terre à ramasser » et s'endormit presque aussitôt malgré son excitation.

¤¤¤¤

- Couac ? s'étrangla Duo. Mais c'est super cher !  
- Tu payes ou tu sors, répéta le vendeur inébranlable.  
- A ce prix là, je vais voir ailleurs oui !  
- Au plaisir.  
- Tu parles ! Vous êtes certain que vous voulez pas marchander un tout petit peu ? Hein ? J'ai des pièces de collection rares vous savez.

Lorsque Duo sortit de sa poche secrète un pin's en forme de flingue, l'homme parut soudain intéressé.

On va peut-être pouvoir s'arranger… dit-il.

- Je vous propose 20 euros, plus cette pièce unique !  
- Hum… c'est tentant…  
- Et j'ajoute mon plus beau sourire !  
- Je crois que ça ira, mais le sourire en moins.  
- Vous savez pas ce que vous ratez.  
- Je survivrai. Nous sommes d'accord ?  
- Ca marche !  
- Très bien, je vous les…

Un grand BAOUM retentit derrière Duo. Sous l'explosion, ses cheveux volèrent en tout sens. Le natté ne broncha pas. Il attendit un peu. Puis, très lentement, il se retourna pour apercevoir Heero, l'air étonné, le bras tendus sur l'écran du jeu d'arcade, arme encore fumante au poing.

- … je crois que je me suis pris au jeu… fit il.  
- … répondit Duo.

Un peu plus tard, Duo râlait intérieurement. Si Heero avait pû attendre un tout petit peu avant de faire sa gaffe, il aurait pû rafler sans problèmes ses pin's à ce vendeur ! La poisse. En tout cas, on lui avait jamais fait un coup pareil ! Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero à gauche.

- J'ai jamais été viré d'une salle d'arcades pour un motif pareil ! dit-il.  
- Je suis désolé… s'excusa Heero, un peu honteux. J'étais vraiment dans le jeu et je n'avais plus de munitions…  
- Heero, dans ces cas-là il faut recharger ! C'est pas compliqué!  
- Je ne savais pas comment faire et je devais me dépêcher.  
- Tu replaces le flingue dans son étui, tu appuis sur la gâchette, et tu le ressors, c'est tout.  
- Hn.

Duo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête penaude de Heero. Le natté n'était pas énervé de s'être fait expulsé en échange de la vision du Perfect Soldier tout honteux d'avoir dégommé un appareil sans faire exprès. Ca valait le coup.

- Bon tu as une solution de secours Hee-chan ? demanda Duo une fois le fou rire passé.  
- Hn, répondit Heero. J'ai étudié toute la ville. Le cinéma n'est pas très loin, tu veux peut-être aller voir un film ? Il y a aussi un concert prévu ce soir.  
- Intéressant. Ils passent quoi comme films ?  
- Allons voir.  
- Ok !

Deux minutes plus tard Duo scrutait les résumés des films avec un œil critique.

- Hum je sais pas trop, dit-il en se tournant vers Heero. T'en penses quoi ?  
- Comme tu veux, répondit aussitôt le brun.  
- Rho arrête de répéter la même chose ! Moi je veux ton avis, sinon je boude, na !  
- Hn…

Duo était bien décidé à forcer Heero à donner son avis de temps en temps.

- Celui-ci peut-être ?

Le natté lut rapidement l'affiche. Un film de guerre américain. Si Heero se retenait de tirer sur l'écran géant, ils pouvaient tenter le coup.

- Hum… ok, on va voir ce qu'il vaut ! C'est à quel heure ton concert et c'est qui qui joue ?  
- Si on va voir ce film, le concert commencera une heure après la fin. Ce sont plusieurs artistes japonais dont je n'ai pas retenu les noms qui viennent chanter.  
- Ah ça pourrait être intéressant ! On verra si on arrive à s'incruster.  
- C'est en plein air et ouvert au public.  
- Cool ! Bon, en attendant, on va le voir ce film ?  
- Hn.

¤¤¤¤

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut élaborer une stratégie aussi nulle, et surtout comment on peut l'accepter ! fit Heero en sortant du cinéma.  
- Hee-chan, faut pas leur en vouloir, ce sont que des acteurs ! expliqua Duo.  
- Mais quand même ! Tu as bien vu que c'était suicidaire ! Et leurs ennemis n'étaient pas mieux. Ils possédaient pourtant tout le système de sécurité nécessaire pour les arrêter et ils se sont fait avoir !  
- Hee-chaaaaaan c'est un film ! Du bluff ! C'est juste pour se distraire !  
- Il y a quand même des limites !

Duo ne tint pas une seconde de plus et éclata de rire. Il fut forcé de s'appuyer sur Heero pour ne pas se rouler par terre, complètement hilare.

- Hee-chan ! finit par dire Duo une fois capable de parler. Ô grand Heero Yuy, excusez-nous autres, pauvres mortels ordinaires qui ne connaissons pas la stratégie militaire et qui avons donc besoin qu'on nous simplifie tout ça !  
- Duo ! Tu es d'accord avec moi quand même ! Tu as bien vu que leur manœuvre…  
- Mais oui Hee-chan, je l'ai bien vu ! Mais j'ai vu aussi, contrairement à toi, que c'est qu'un film ! C'est pour se détendre ! Faut pas faire attention à ce genre de détails.  
- C'est quand même scandaleux.  
- Tu peux être aussi têtu que moi quand tu veux dis donc !

Heero haussa un sourcil. Duo sourit et se retint d'exploser à nouveau de rire. Voir le Soldat Parfait comme ça, c'était totalement nouveau ! Mis à part qu'il n'était pas satisfait par les prouesses militaires des acteurs, il aurait presque pû passer pour un adolescent banal.

- Bon et si nous allions voir ce concert ? fit le brun sur un ton un peu vexé.  
- Ca c'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama Duo. C'est où?  
- Sur la place Nationale.  
- Ok ! Tu me guides ?  
- Hn.

Duo rigola et s'agrippa aux épaules de Heero qui fit mine de se dégager sans mettre beaucoup d'efforts dans sa tentative. Un mouvement vague, presque machinal, qui ne découragea pas du tout le natté. Lequel était ravi de ne pas se faire virer ! Il ne lâcha pas une seconde le pilote brun de tout le trajet. Puis, une fois arrivé sur la grande place au centre de laquelle était dressée l'estrade pour les chanteurs, Duo finit par lâcher Heero. Ils se faufilèrent habilement dans la foule et se retrouvèrent pratiquement devant. Duo acclama en même temps que tout le monde le groupe de musiciens.

Le concert commença et le natté ne se retint pas de brailler avec tous les autres, ravi. Il connaissait par cœur « Masami Okui », sans parler de « Just Communication », « Last Impression » et toutes les autres ! Un autre groupe succéda à Two Mix, ce qui n'empêcha pas Duo de connaître toutes les chansons.

- Hé vous êtes chauds les gars ! fit un des chanteurs en rigolant. Yen a des courageux pour venir nous chanter un petit quelque chose sur scène ?

Aussitôt Duo sautilla sur place.

- J'veux yaller ! fit Duo dans ses oreilles. Tu m'aides Hee-chan ?  
- Hn ? Allez où?  
- T'as pas écouté? Rholala ! Sur scène.

Heero secoua la tête. Apparemment il dormait au lieu de chanter.

- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire sur scène ? demanda-t-il.  
- Chanter, évidement ! Ils ont dit que si quelqu'un connaît une chanson et a envie de la brailler, il peut venir ! Kyaaaaaa j'arrive poussez-vous !

Duo utilisa les épaules de Heero comme tremplin et sauta par-dessus afin d'atteindre la scène qui n'était qu'à un bond. Un des chanteurs éclata de rire et tendit la main pour aider le natté à grimper. Il lui sourit et plaça son micro près du châtain.

- Alors qui est ce jeune garçon fougueux ? demanda-t-il.  
- Moi ? C'est Duo ! J'peux chanter maintenant hein dis dis dis dis ?  
- Impatient en plus. C'est quoi ta chanson ?  
- On se croirait à l'école des fans…  
- Faut bien qu'on sache ce qu'on doit jouer !  
-Ok alors c'est…

Duo murmura le titre de la chanson en veillant à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

- Ok, on la connaît, aucun prob.  
- Super !

Duo attrapa le micro qu'on lui tendait. Le chanteur toucha quelques mots aux autres. Aussitôt tout le monde hocha la tête, souriant, et la musique commença. Les guitares entonnèrent une mélodie rapide, entraînante, suivies par la batterie. Le natté s'approcha de la scène, visiblement radieux, en bougeant son cœur avec sensualité, s'amusant des cris et des rires de la foule. Il leur répondit par un clin d'œil, se retenant d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Heero, et commença à chanter.

- Guuzen no deai ga mirai made kaete shimau  
Kiseki o shinji na yo umaku ikusa  
It's gonna be OK!

Duo fit le V de la victoire en chantant, ravi.

- Dare ni mo watasenai taisetsuna mono wa hitotsu  
Chance wa ichido dake te ni irero yo ashita ja osoi  
Tada hiza o dakaete ochikonda kinou  
Wasurete shimae jibun o shinjite !

Le natté fixa Heero, comme s'il cherchait à lui adresser le sens des paroles. Crois-en toi ! Duo voulait dédier cette chanson au brun. Lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait foncer dans le tas et en profiter ! Et, surtout, que c'était ce que lui avait l'intention de faire.

- Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Chance wa me no mae  
Daijoubu kitto OK !  
Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Owari no nai yume no tame ni !

Duo s'amusa à bouger son cœur en se passant une main sur le torse avec un air provocant, riant sous les cris de la foule. Mais il ne lâchait pas Heero des yeux. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne faisait pas une bêtise, sachant que le brun comprenait sans doute les paroles, mais il continua.

- Akirameta toki kara tsukisae nigete shimau  
Girigiri no pressure made tanoshimereba  
It's gonna be OK !

Duo s'amusa à faire quelques pas sur la scène, tournant sur lui-même avant de pointer son doigt vers Heero en chantant la suite.

- Rule wa hitotsu dake bibitteru yatsu wa dame sa  
Gamble wa ichido dake inochi kakete asonde miyou  
Tada rail no ue o dareka no tame ni  
Hashiri tsuzukete manzoku shicha irarenai hazu

Une seule règle ! Une seule chance ! Il faut foncer ! Tu n'es pas satisfait ? Mets ta vie en jeu ! Fonce ! Duo continua à jouer sur l'estrade avant de faire un clin d'œil provocant avant de continuer.

- Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
Dame de mo kamawanai  
Kampeki ni OK !  
Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
Machi ni matta nami ni norou

Duo lâcha le micro pour profiter de ses deux bras afin d'enchaîner des mouvements plus complexes, plus provocants aussi, faisant danser autant son corps que sa natte qui s'entourait autour de ses reines. Et puis, il fit face à la foule et, souriant, porta le micro à ses lèvres.

- Tada hiza o dakakaete ochikonde itemo  
Kotae wa mienai jibun o shinjite

Allez ! Prends ton courage à deux mains ! Crois en toi-même ! Duo voulait montrer à Heero que ce n'était pas si mal de foncer dans le tas, de laisser tomber le masque ! Il fallait juste croire en soir ! Le natté ajouta quelques clins d'œil à sa chorégraphie improvisée en faisant de grands signes de la main livre avant de revenir à Heero, lui souriant comme jamais.

- Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Chance wa me no mae  
Daijoubu kitto OK !  
Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Chance wa me no mae  
Daijoubu kitto OK !

Pour finir, Duo réussit à entraîner la foule avec lui pour le dernier refrain. Ce furent surtout les filles qui chantèrent avec lui.

- Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
Dame de mo kamawanai  
Kampeki ni OK !  
Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
Machi ni matta nami ni norou

Les guitares finirent par s'arrêter après un long passage instrumental sur Duo, l'air victorieux, riant aux éclats. Il noya la foule sous ses clins d'œil, répondant aux applaudissements.

- Super ! Tu veux pas t'engager avec nous des fois ? lui fit le chanteur du début en riant.  
- Nan, désolé, répondit Duo. Je piquerai la vedette à tous les autres groupes, ça serait pas sympa pour eux ! Merci de m'avoir laisser chanter !  
- Pas de problème, on l'a pas regretté!

Duo rigola et alla rejoindre Heero.

- J'étais comment hein dis ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
- … kampeki…répondit Heero  
- Vrai ? Merci Hee-chan ! On rentre maintenant ?  
- Hn.

Duo éclata de rire à chaque pas, se faisant accoster par les filles qui l'avaient écouté. Il papota un peu avec elle, lançant des clins d'œil un peu partout avant de rejoindre Heero qui traçait dans la foule. Cependant, les nouvelles admiratrices n'étaient pas d'accord pour le laisser partir et il eut un mal fou à leur échapper, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rire aux éclats dix fois par seconde.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : Et vi ! On t'aime tellement dudu !  
**Duo** : Pas réciproque.  
**Ooka** : C'est vrai ça ? ¤voix soudain menaçante¤  
**Duo** : Eeeeeeeee… donc je disais si vous voulez laisser des reviews très chers lecteurs, n'hésitez surtout pas hein !  
**Ooka** : Au fait je mets pas la traduction de « Kitto ok » que chante dudu, allez voir dans « le cadeau de Heero » si vous l'avez pas déjà lu, elle y est !


	5. 05 : Yuki ! C’est beauuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Série : Tournez manège !  
Auteur : Hum… nan ça a po encore changé, et ça vaut mieux ! Quoi que… xD  
Genre : Toujours le « POV plus ou moins » de Dudu, j'ai au moins respecté ça lol. De l'angst à mon avis. Quoi d'autres ? Yaoï qui se profile à l'horizon, plus rapidement qu'avec Heero ! Comme toujours du OOC ou pas, ça dépend pas complètement de moi lol. Et puis bin voilà je crois !  
Disclaimers : Beuwah. J'ai failli le tuer, j'peux pas l'avoir ? Non ? Vraiment pas possible ? Mais… mais… comme cadeau pour mes 18 ans ! C'est dans un mois ! … non ? OUIN !  
Petit blabla : N'aime po la fin du chapitre… et le milieu… le début encore ça peut aller lol.

Chapitre 05 : Yuki ! C'est beauuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

C'était une bonne journée. Duo s'était réconcilié avec Heero, il était rassuré, il avait chanté, il s'était amusé, et apparemment le brun aussi. Le Soldat Parfait qui se dégelait, ce ne pouvait qu'être un jour merveilleux ! Le natté s'avança et s'amusa à tourner sur lui-même, bras tendus, regardant le ciel. Il y avait quelques étoiles malgré les nuages. Sombre mais beau. Le seul petit problème, c'est que ça bougeait. Un peu trop vite. Oula, petit problème de direction là.

- Oups ça tourne…

Duo trébucha. Heero arriva à temps pour l'empêcher de s'étaler par terre. Le natté se cramponna au brun qui, sous son poids, fut forcé de s'appuyer dos contre le mur pour le soutenir.

- Gomenasai Hee-chan, s'excusa Duo en souriant, les yeux fermés. N'ai un peu trop tourné.  
- Ce n'est pas grave… répondit Heero.

Le natté attendit un peu avant de rouvrir ses yeux pour regarder le brun. Plus précisément les deux saphirs profonds qui lui rendaient son regard. Des yeux profonds. Des océans foncés qui lui semblaient très attirant. Et bien moins froid qu'avant. Dire qu'il lui avait fait la tête… Duo baissa les yeux, un peu coupable.

- Désolé pour ma mauvaise humeur au fait Hee-chan, fit il en se grattant la tête. C'était stupide.

Et même plus que ça…

- Tu ne... m'en veux plus ? demanda doucement Heero.  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondit aussitôt Duo en sentant de l'hésitation dans les mots du brun. Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça d'ailleurs… c'était vraiment stupide !  
- Non, c'est moi… je n'aurais jamais dû profiter de ton sommeil…

Gné ? Profiter de son sommeil ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Heero lui rendit son regard, aussi surpris que lui, apparemment. Yavait un bug dans le circuit. Ils devaient pas parler de la même chose. Le brun ne devait pas avoir compris à quel point Duo était jaloux… A quoi pensait le Soldat Parfait ? Mis à part cette crise de jalousie, qu'est-ce qui aurait pû le rendre de mauvaise humeur ? Profiter de son sommeil ? Duo chercha dans sa mémoire et se rappela soudain une certaine matinée passée sur un matelas étrangement mobile. Il sourit, les yeux mi-clos, comme un chat.

- Tu parles d'hier matin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.  
- … hn.  
- Oh. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher Hee-chan ! Au contraire…

Duo rigola en voyant l'air surpris de Heero. Il se sentit un peu gêné. Il avait beau savoir qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour le brun, c'était une autre affaire que de l'avouer…

- J'étais à moitié réveillé… dit-il. Enfin je crois que pour moi c'était plutôt un rêve. C'est quand je me suis vraiment réveillé à un moment que j'ai su que non…  
- … désolé…  
- Mais non ! Je… je n'étais pas contre tu sais…

Heero le regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension. Apparemment, il croyait dur comme fer que c'était pour ça que Duo lui en voulait. Mais pas du tout !

- J'étais bien même… vraiment ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! C'est moi qui suis stupide. Si j'avais su plus tôt, je ne t'aurai sûrement pas fait la tête comme ça…

Oui… s'il avait su plus tôt qu'il y avait une relation entre Trowa et Quatre, il n'aurait pas été aussi stupide ! Heero sembla rassuré. Etait-il si inquiet que ça ? Sûrement que non. On parlait de Heero Yuy, glaçon intergalactique. Même s'il était en voie de dégivrage, il ne fallait pas rêver quand même… quoi que… l'espoir fait vivre, non ?

- Ce n'est pas grave… fit Heero doucement en regardant Duo.  
- Hn, répondit le natté en souriant. C'est fini, hein ?  
- Hai.  
- Daijoubu kitto ok !

Duo se retint de se pincer en voyant Heero lui sourire. Alors là… il fallait retenir la date ! Le natté rigola et repartit à l'assaut de la rue, bras à nouveau tendus. Il se remit à tourner, riant, au milieu du trottoir.

- Ca touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurne ! Zouuuuuuuuu !

Le natté gloussait en voyant tout devenir flou autour de lui, puis il se dit qu'il devait peut-être arrêter un instant, histoire de ne pas se prendre le goudron de la route dans la figure vu qu'il vacillait de manière assez désordonnée. Et flûte ! Qui est le crétin qui a inventé la gravité franchement ? On peut même pas s'amuser en paix sans risquer de se casser la figure ! Remboursé !

Alors qu'il allait gentiment s'écraser par terre, Heero l'agrippa plus ou moins bien pour l'en empêcher. Mais apparemment la manœuvre n'était pas très bonne, vu qu'ils finirent tous les deux au sol, le brun le dos coincé contre un mur, Duo à moitié sur lui. Le natté n'était pas du tout contre le fait d'être collé contre le torse de Heero. Seul point noir : sa tête qui tournait encore.

Heero se releva avec précaution, aidant Duo à faire de même en le tenant par la taille, ce qui réussit à le faire guérir de son mal de tête éphémère. Encore un peu chancelant, le natté ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Bien qu'un peu gêné (depuis quand Heero le prenait comme ça aussi naturellement ?), Duo sourit en se grattant un peu la tête.

- Désolé Hee-chan, dit-il avec une petit voix d'enfant grondé. N'ai pas fait exprès.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, fit Heero avec un sourire.

Duo afficha sa petite mine de gamin pris en faute. Sa manière à lui de ne pas montrer une gêne que Heero n'avait pas l'air de ressentir ! Quelques mèches, toujours les mêmes en fait, lui tombaient sur les yeux, ce qui ne le gênait pas vraiment. Pourtant ce n'était apparemment pas l'avis de Heero qui les attrapa délicatement avant de les écarter pour dégager le visage du natté. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris mais pas dérangé, au contraire. Il nota surtout qu'en plus du mouvement, le bras du pilote brun était resté autour de sa taille, semblait même s'être raffermi à cet endroit. Ou bien n'était-ce que son imagination ?

Heero le fixait avec un air très étrange. Duo lui rendit son regard, interrogatif. Qu'avait le brun ? Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il avait l'air hésitant. Partagé ? Mais ces yeux glacés, remplis pour une fois d'émotions inconnues touchaient énormément le natté qui sentit son cœur accélérer. Il ne broncha pas pour autant, fixant lui aussi le regard hésitant de l'autre.

Et puis… que devait-il penser ? Duo ne savait pas trop… mais il sentit qu'il devenait suicidaire de se cacher une vérité enfouie en lui depuis… combien de temps ? Trop, sans doute. Depuis la première fois que Heero lui avait fait peur en partant seul sans prévenir et, surtout, en revenant en sang ! Cette première fois… le natté avait cru qu'il allait mourir de trouille ! Il avait alors commencer à comprendre qu'il tenait beaucoup au pilote brun… vraiment beaucoup… mais maintenant…

Mais maintenant c'était différent. Beaucoup plus fort. Plus profond aussi. Duo ne pouvait pas le nier. Ce serait stupide et irrespectueux envers lui, et envers Heero aussi. Suspendu contre le brun, dans ses bras, ou du moins un, le natté ne pouvait que s'avouer à lui-même qu'en plus de cette attirance qu'il avait déjà acceptée, il éprouvait plus que cela… beaucoup plus qu'une simple envie d'être avec lui… Il éprouvait aussi…

Duo ne vit le flash de lumière que parce qu'il traversa le visage et les yeux de Heero qui les ferma aussitôt, aveuglé. Il se retrouva davantage collé encore contre le brun, ce qui lui fit manquer un battement. Être si proche de Heero… Mais sa gêne s'envola quand il entendit le klaxon et les rires tandis qu'une voiture les frôlait à toute allure. Yen a qui s'amusaient bien apparemment.

- Tu n'as rien Duo ? demanda Heero quand la voiture disparut au loin.

Duo pensa que sa situation n'était pas mal. Sauf qu'il manquait un peu d'air, le nez coincé contre Heero, sa bouche mangeant le pull.

- Je suis en train d'étouffer, mais à part ça tout baigne, répondit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Il le regretta quand Heero le libéra. Bon il était en train de mourir étouffé mais une mort pareille n'aurait pas été si déplaisante que ça !

- Pardon… fit Heero avec un air… gêné et honteux ?  
- C'est pas grave, je rigolais, répondit le natté en souriant. Ce sont des tarés. Rouler à une vitesse pareille…  
- Hn. Nous devrions rentrer maint…  
- Oh regarde Hee-chan ! s'exclama Duo en se redressant, les mains tendues vers le ciel. Il neige !

De petits flocons blancs, timides, glissaient dans l'air, semblant surgir de nulle part. Duo était enchanté. La neige, il avait toujours aimé, en particulier quand elle tombe et commence à tout recouvrir. Du blanc pur qui vient du ciel. Ce même ciel qui peut prendre des teintes si chaudes et froides à la fois, qui peut paraître sombre, mauvais, et qui peut aussi faire naître du néant une telle beauté claire !

Duo reprit aussitôt son petit manège précédant, riant en tournant sur lui-même sous la neige. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? La neige, c'était la liberté, l'espoir, la beauté ! C'était aussi sa première venue sur Terre. Enfin un peu après son arrivée. Sa première neige… si seulement il pouvait neiger sur L2, peut-être que grâce à cela ils auraient été plus heureux, Solo, la bande, ceux de l'église et lui…

Le natté souriait sans cesser ses tours et son rire. Les flocons semblaient danser avec lui. Du moins ceux qui ne se collaient pas à ses cheveux ou à ses habits ! Il pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il sensibilise Heero à cette merveille. Heero… Duo murmura tout doucement ce nome à la neige qui tombait de plus en plus, le dissimulant dans sa cascade pure. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Une simple attirance… bah ! C'est rien ça par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait !

Duo était heureux de savoir, de comprendre, d'avouer et surtout d'accepter ses sentiments. A partir de maintenant, ce serait plus facile. D'abord il allait parler à Heero. Oh pas lui avouer en face, non ! Mais… dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Le natté avait toutes les chances de se prendre un râteau mais… Et pourquoi il se prendrait un râteau d'abord ? Après tout… Heero avait bien dormi avec lui. Et ils étaient sortis ensembles toute une journée ou presque ! Sans compter cette nouvelle attention qu'il semblait lui porter… Avoir accepté de venir avec lui au magasin, acheter le sapin, les décorations, sans compter le mal qu'il s'était donné pour aider Duo à s'occuper du dit sapin.

Non, Duo voulait y croire, et il pensait qu'il le pouvait. Ses sentiments n'étaient peut-être pas partagés mais il n'y avait pas non plus que de l'indifférence venant de Heero pour lui. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Heero, où il était celui-là ? Le natté arrêta son manège et, portant sa main pour dégager ses mèches, chercha à travers le rideau de neige la silhouette du pilote brun. Il entendit alors une voiture. Et puis il vit les phares, devant lui.

Duo cligna des yeux, complètement aveuglé. Qu'est-ce qu'une voiture faisait sur le trottoir ? Hé une seconde là. Il était toujours sur le trottoir ? Non. Il avait du mal à voir mais il arriva à apercevoir les lampadaires de part et d'autre de lui. Donc il était au milieu de la route. Donc il avait intérêt à bouger de là et vite. Le tout petit hic, c'est que le temps de se rendre compte où il était, la voiture était déjà presque sur lui.

Le natté eut le temps de faire un pas de côté avant que le véhicule, malgré une tentative pour freiner à temps, ne le percute de plein fouet. Duo fut projeté en arrière, le souffle coupé, et roula sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter. Sur le moment, l'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas simplement fait une chute un peu rude de son lit, dans l'appartement. Mais quand plusieurs pics de douleur l'assaillirent sur tout le corps, il décida que non, tomber de son lit fait pas aussi mal que ça.

Duo sentit son sang couler. D'où ? De son front, apparemment. Bon, il en était conscient, c'était déjà ça. Le natté tenta de bouger, mais il faillit vomir tant la douleur qui le tenaillait était forte. Sa tête tourna, le monde autour de lui aussi, et il eut juste le temps de voir deux yeux glacés par un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant à cet endroit, deux yeux glacés par la peur, avant de ne pouvoir supporter plus longtemps la douleur.

¤¤¤¤

Quand Duo retrouva ses sens, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne voyait rien. Ou, plus exactement, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Le natté respira lentement, calmement, afin de réfléchir rationnellement. Bon. Il venait de se faire percuter par une voiture. Il avait mal un peu partout, mais ça pouvait aller. Donc il ne devait plus se trouver sur le béton. Il tenta de bouger un peu, mais impossible. Cela dit, apparemment il était allongé sur un matelas. Il n'avait pas froid et sentait qu'un vêtement inconnu et fin le recouvrait. Un pyjama ? Et un drap aussi peut-être ?

Il devait être dans un hôpital. En fait il en fut certain quand il réussit à entendre quelques bips électroniques. Sans doute des appareils de maintenance. Quoi il était si amoché que ça ? Enfin remarque… se prendre une voiture en plein face, c'est quand même pas négligeable ! Mais pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à bouger ou même à ouvrir les yeux ? Et puis… il se sentait un peu bizarre. La tête dans les nuages en fait, même s'il arrivait à réfléchir à peu près correctement. Les muscles dans les nuages plutôt. Incapable de broncher.

Mais tous ses sens n'étaient pas hors service. Il arrivait à entendre ces bips. C'était déjà ça. Mais cette immobilité forcée… Depuis quand les gens vous droguent dans les hôpitaux ? Car Duo n'était pas stupide. C'était une saleté de produit qui l'empêchait de bouger, lui atrophiant les muscles. Et c'était ça qu'il trouvait louche.

Un autre bruit arriva, en plus des bips. Une poignée qu'on tournait, des pas qui entraient la pièce, une porte qu'on refermait. A vue d'oreille, une personne. Duo ne dit rien. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas bouger les lèvres ! Mais il fit tout pour feindre l'inconscience. Heero avait bien réussi à tromper les appareils la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, dans ce bâtiment de l'armée, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

- Bien, bien, bien, fit une voix. Nous avons eu de la chance ce soir. Un pilote qui nous tombe dans les bras, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Les autres ne vont sûrement pas tarder à rappliquer. Hum… mais il y a plus urgent.

Duo entendit d'autres bruits. Une blouse froissée suite à un déplacement. Quelque chose qu'on ouvrait. Une mallette ? Et d'autres encore.

- On va d'abord s'occuper de te mettre en lieu sûr. Les autres attendront. J'ai un petit rôle pour toi, très simple. Tu as juste à jouer les comateux quand ils vont venir te voir. D'après les fiches et les recherches, tu n'es pas du genre à rester tranquille et silencieux, alors je suis gentil, je te donne de quoi t'aider à tenir ton rôle.

Le natté sentit un picotement, quelque part sur son bras. Une piqûre ? Ah l'enflure ! On lui remettait sûrement une autre dose ! Mais ce ne devait pas être n'importe quoi. Duo eut l'impression que sa tête se mettait à jouer au flipper, avec le cerveau dans le rôle de la balle, et la boîte crânienne dans le rôle du décor. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de réfléchir. Ce type savait qu'il était un pilote ? « Nous » ? C'était qui ce gars ? Il devait faire partie d'une organisation et…

Tilt.

Non… Duo était tombé dans les griffes d'Oz ? Et par hasard par-dessus le marché ? Heero allait le tuer… tu parles d'un hôpital !

- Bien. Concentre-toi sur ton rôle, le public ne va plus tarder. Je vais aller les recevoir d'ailleurs.

Duo lui aurait bien dit d'aller se faire voir mais c'était impossible bien sûr. Il entendit les bruits de pas annonçant la sortie du Ozzie, la porte se refermant, etc… Et il se retrouva de nouveau seul. Sans savoir quoi faire. De toute façon… qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire té ? La poisse… Ca arrive qu'à lui ce genre de trucs !

Le natté attendit donc… cherchant à trouver un moyen de vaincre ce poisson infestant ses veines. Il fallait qu'il arrive à parler quand les autres seront là. Les avertir du danger. Il se concentra, tenta de bouger les lèvres, ou de cligner des yeux, mai rien. Jurant dans sa tête, il passa un bon moment à s'énerver, essayant encore et toujours, sans succès… Et puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Quelques bruits de pas. Des mouvements. Duo sentit qu'on ramassait quelque chose et qu'on le lui mettait à côté de lui, sur le lit. Sa natte, sans doute. Quoi ? Ce médecin ou infirmier qu'importe son grade ici avait osé laisser traîner sa précieuse natte par terre ? Alors là, ce type allait souffrir ! Une chaise, ou plutôt ses pieds raclèrent le sol. Quelqu'un s'installait à côté de lui. Quatre ? Sans doute… ou Heero ? Les deux ? Comment les prévenir ?

La porte se referma. Bon, apparemment il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui était entrée. Et ça devait pas être cet Ozzie de pacotille. S'il l'avait pû, Duo aurait sauté au plafond quand une main attrapa la sienne avant de la serrer et de la recouvrir avec une autre. Nan décidément et définitivement c'était pas l'Ozzie ! Ou alors… Oz était attaché aux pilotes ? Duo imaginait Treize dorlotant Quatre tout contre lui en lui chantant une berceuse pleine d'amour…

…

Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas parler en fait ! Il y arriverait jamais tant il était près à hurler de rire rien qu'avec cette image dans la tête !

- Pourquoi Duo ?

Ces deux mots suffirent à envoyer à l'autre bout du monde l'envie de rire de l'interrogé. Cette voix… elle semblait méconnaissable ! Brisée… mais pas assez pour que Duo ne la reconnaisse pas après un temps.

Heero ? C'était Heero, là, qui lui tenait la main et lui demandait…

Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi il se retrouvait à l'hôpital ? Bin une voiture en pleine figure, pour un gars normalement constitué, ça fait un peu mal quand même… Lui il était pas habitué à se sortir avec une jambe un peu déboîtée d'une chute de 50 étages…

Une minute. C'était quoi ce truc humide qui lui avait failli lui tomber dessus ? Un peu comme si on avait renversé de l'eau sur le lit, juste à côté de son bras, et qu'il avait reçu les éclaboussures.

- Ne me laisse pas Duo. Moi aussi je ne veux pas que tu partes… ne me laisse pas… reste…

Duo aurait volontiers écarquillé les yeux s'il avait pû. Heero qui disait ça ? Et, surtout, Heero qui… pleurait ? Car ces petites éclaboussures ne pouvaient être que des larmes, vu le son de la voix du brun. Une voix sanglotante, brisée. Le natté ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'avoir un ton aussi… triste… désespéré. Heero qui disait ça…

- Ne me laisse pas…

Duo aurait peut-être pleuré lui aussi. Parce que ce ton était impossible à supporter, trop rempli de peine, de tristesse, pour le laisser indifférent. Et il se maudit, et il maudit ce type d'Oz qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux, de se relever, et de parler à Heero, et même de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter ! Il ne pouvait rien faire du tout, même pas lui dire qu'il était vivant, et même pas dans le coma comme ce sale type devait le lui faire croire !

Le temps passa. Heero ne disait plus rien, et Duo se battait contre le poisson pour tenter de faire au moins un petit mouvement, quelque chose ! Mais rien à faire, ça voulait vraiment pas bouger. Saleté de drogue ! Lorsqu'ils auront viré la guerre et Oz à coups de pieds dans le postérieur, il se lancerait dans la traque aux drogues. En attendant…

En attendant, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir parler ! Et c'était même pas pour dire des bêtises ! Mais à quoi bon… cette drogue faisait trop bien effet. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était penser… Alors c'est ce qu'il fit pour faire passer le temps, espérant que la drogue cesserait avant que Heero ne parte…

Heero qui lui disait ça… qui lui demandait de ne pas le laisser… c'était les rôles inversés. Cela lui rappelait, une fois de plus, cette première fois… A ce moment ils s'étaient encore divisés, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei d'un côté, Heero et lui de l'autre. Ils s'étaient planqués dans une vieille cabane en bordure de forêt, un peu comme celle qui hantait ses rêves parfois.

Monsieur le Soldat Parfait avait reçu une mission mais ça Duo ne le savait même pas. Le natté s'était levé, tranquillement, comme toujours, sans se presser, vers 11h du matin. Tout joyeux, il s'attendait à voir Heero à la cuisine, son pc portable sur les genoux. Prêt à sortir une remarque stupide comme toujours, Duo s'était avancé dans la pièce. Vide. Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour le rassurer ou l'avertir de ce qui se passait !

Inutile de préciser que le natté était plus qu'enragé. Heero qui ne lui laissait même pas une explication et qui disparaissait comme ça, pouf ! Et après c'était lui qui venait parler de prudence et de « on doit se tenir au courant » ? Bin voyons ! Duo avait passé la journée à attendre le Perfect Soldier, bien décidé à lui passer un savon quand il reviendrait.

Mais quand la porte s'était ouverte, Duo, bondissant du canapé, n'avait pû qu'ouvrir un peu la bouche sans rien dire en voyant Heero se traîner par terre, répandant du sang un peu partout. Une longue ligne rouge partait de son corps et se perdait au loin sur la route. Le natté, plus que mort d'inquiétude cette fois, s'était précipité, oubliant ses sermons tout préparés.

Dieu, qu'il avait eu peur ! Voir Heero surgir de nulle part et dans cet état là… Duo l'avait aussitôt soigné, sans même demander des explications ni parler. Pas un seul mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres ! Un regard incroyable, mais qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Son cœur cognait trop fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il nettoyait les traces de brûlures, les trous causés par les balles, le sang coulant partout. Le natté réussit sans trop de mal à forcer Heero à se reposer. Dans son état, il avait plus l'air d'un zombie que d'autre chose.

Ce n'était pas si difficile plus tard, une fois certain que le pilote n'était plus en danger de mort, de reconstituer les évènements. Une mission, évidemment, sans doute d'abord d'infiltration, puis BOUM la base. A voir les brûlures qu'avait Heero, il y avait dû avoir un problème avec l'explosion. Peut-être avait-il été retenu, découvert trop tôt par des soldats, et qu'il avait dû se battre, perdant ainsi du temps.

Mais bon, la raison en elle-même n'était pas si importante que ça. Pour Duo, ce qui comptait, c'était que ce crétin de Heero était parti seul faire une mission dangereuse et sans même l'avertir ! Bon sang s'ils étaient en groupe, c'était pas pour rien ! On a pas idée de faire une peur pareil à son coéquipier ! Oui parfaitement ! Le natté avait peut-être oublié de faire un sermon à Heero sous le coup de l'inquiétude et de la frayeur causées par son état, mais il s'en rappela bien assez tôt et le brun n'y échappa pas.

A cause de ce petit incident, Duo depuis avait peur dès que Heero s'échappait sans prévenir. Il craignait toujours de le voir franchir une porte en sang, de tomber raide mort sur le palier…

Est-ce que Heero, en ce moment même, ressentait un peu la même peur que Duo avait toujours au ventre quand il disparaissait ? A entendre le son de sa voix, oui. La peur de ne plus jamais revoir l'autre, qu'il ne revienne plus pour une obscure raison… Le natté aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire que pour une fois c'est lui qui ressentait cette douleur déchirante… et qu'il devait alors comprendre ce que Duo avait sur le cœur chaque fois qu'il partait…

Mais évidemment c'était impossible… c'est toujours pareil : dès qu'on sent qu'on peut parler de choses importantes, ya toujours un hic qui vous en empêche ! Tu parles d'une chance !

Duo finit par s'endormir tant bien que mal. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : Pourquoi j'aime pas non plus ce chapitre ?  
**Duo** : T'as déjà aimé un truc que tu as écrit ?  
**Ooka** : Attends… non. Remarque si, quand j'ai relu les 4 chapitres précédents, j'aimais pas trop mal.  
**Duo** : Bin voilà ! En tout cas, t'en auras mis du temps à finir celui là !  
**Ooka** : La dernière fois que j'ai posté un chapitre de cette fic c'était… le 25 janvier dernier lol.  
**Duo** : Nous sommes en juillet…  
**Ooka** : Ouais bah prout ! J'étais occupée ! Enfin bon désolée quand même si yen a qui me suivent lol d'avoir mis tant de temps. Mais ayé je m'y remets à fond ! Je vais poster ce chapitre et puis je continuerai cet aprèm ou ce soir, ça dépend si je suis motivée pour reprendre mes dessins pourris ou pas lol. Et je mettrai tout le reste d'un coup quand j'aurai fini de tout écrire !  
**Duo** : Tu disais ça aussi pour ce chapitre…  
**Ooka** : Prout ! Là je le mets pour prévenir que je reviens et que ça va venir !  
**Duo** : Enfin bon comme toujours si vous savez des commentaires, hésitez pas !


	6. 06 : Chirurgie en cuisine !

Série : Urgence !  
Auteur : Ayé j'ai droit à un nouveau pseudo… lol ! Kitsune ! Pourquoi ? Parce que, selon mon copain, j'ai je cite « des yeux de renard » ! Pi il adore ce pseudo alors bon… pourquoi pas ! Mdr  
Genre : « POV plus ou moins » de Dudu, change pas ça. Heu… OOC ? Pit-être, pit-être pô ! Pas de yaoï là dedans, parti le pove petit ! Angst… non j'crois pas. Un poil peut-être par ci, par là. Et puis bin je crois que c'est tout !  
Disclaimers : La mouche est à moi. Tu parles d'un truc intéressant ! Ah Irlynd par contre est aussi à moi à 100. C'est pas un cadeau mais bon c'est quand même à moi !  
Petit blabla : J'ai un gros bouton tout pas beau dans le dos ouin ! Sinon bin je savais pas trop quoi mettre dans ce chapitre, et puis finalement c'est venu tout seul ) Enfin bien chapitre 06 fait, je crois que je vais attaquer le 07 demain. Là j'vais éteindre le pc sinon fera trop chaud dans ma chambre. Et puis j'ai faim ! J'vais aller piquer à bouffer ! Ah non d'abord laisser un mot sur mon LiveJournal… pfou tout ça à faire ! lol.

Chapitre 06 : Chirurgie en cuisine !

Toudoudoum… lalala qu'est-ce qu'on s'marre… fait beau hein ? Ah non pardon, impossible de savoir.

Duo s'ennuyait. Et s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait plus ou moins bien dormi, et à son réveil… rien. Cette saleté de drogue faisait encore effet. Résultat : obligé d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne, ou que Heero parle, s'il était encore là. Non mais franchement c'est horrible une situation pareille ! Il pouvait même pas pianoter sur le lit avec ses doigts ou chantonner ! A part dans sa tête mais bon ça lasse très vite quand ça embête personne.

Alors bin il attendait en comptant les bips de ses appareils inutiles.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Au bout du centième, le natté eut une grande envie d'envoyer ces saletés par la fenêtre. Mais bon sang Heero aurait pû allumer la télé ! Mettre une chaîne de clips ! Au moins, il aurait écouté la musique. Mais non ! Ralala Heero tu pourrais penser un peu plus aux pauvres gens comateux qui s'ennuient !

Bon, que faire, que faire…

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Rha la ferme toi ! C'était pas possible ! Si quelqu'un ne venait pas éteindre ces trucs dans la minute, il allait péter un câble et là, drogue ou pas drogue, ces machins allaient découvrir le parking de l'hôpital de très près !

Grand silence.

Ouin. C'pas juste !

Bon… toudoudoum. Retour à la case départ. Quand ça sera fini, il faudrait qu'il songe à écrire un livre sur les gens comateux. C'est vrai quoi ! Pauvres gars… Ca en fera des choses à faire tout ça. Bon c'est quand vous voulez les copains hein…

Pff ça pouvait pas être pire. Enfin c'est ce que Duo croyait jusqu'à qu'un envahisseur débarque dans sa chambre.

- Bzzz.

Ah non ! Non, pas possible ça, non ! Le silence, découpé sans pitié par les bips, était déjà insupportable, mais alors là il se retrouvait tronçonné par une énorme mouche sans pitié ! Il allait vraiment finir par tomber dans un coma profond pour échapper à tous ces bruits !

Ah ? Ah ah ah ? C'était pas un rêve ? Pas un coup de son imagination ?

- Heero… Heero…

Yesssssssssssss ! C'était bien le bruit de la porte qu'il avait entendu parmi tout ce bordel ! Victoire ! Alléluia ! Ô joie, ô bonheur éternel ! Duo reconnut la voix de Quatre. Quatre l'empathique ? Ca pouvait être sa chance ça. Peut-être que le blond arriverait à sentir qu'il était éveillé ! Ah mais non… il ne contrôlait pas son empathie… et flûte. Bon, l'espoir fait vivre hein ? Il fallait tenter le coup !

- Dare… Quatre ?  
- Bon tu te souviens de moi, bonne nouvelle. Tu as passé la nuit ici Heero. Il faut partir maintenant.

Partir ? Ah mais… oui mais non ! Comment réussir à leur faire comprendre qu'il était conscient s'ils s'en allaient ? Nan nan les gars !

- Heero, nous devons le laisser se reposer, continua Quatre. Nous reviendrons le voir plus tard, d'accord ?

Beuwaaaaaaah noooooooooooooon !

- Hn…

Toujours aussi expressif. Il aurait pas pû, pour une fois, insister et rester là ? Quitte à changer, autant y aller jusqu'au bout ! Mais non. Duo l'entendit se lever et se diriger avec Quatre vers la porte. Shit, bon sang, mais noooon ! Le natté fit un énorme effort pour vaincre cette saleté de drogue. Et, ô miracle, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux !

…

Pour voir la porte se refermer…

Duo jura la moitié de son répertoire, et tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, de parler. Mais il ne réussit qu'à remuer un peu la langue. Et shit. La drogue commençait à cesser d'agir mais pas assez pour lui permettre de faire plus que bouger les yeux. Ouin.

Bon. Fallait pas se laisser aller et continuer à essayer de remettre la machine en route. Duo se rappela un film qu'il avait vu… Kill Bill. Bouge le gros orteil. Allez, bouge ! Nan ça marchait pas. Et puis, faut dire aussi qu'il était pas très patient et poiroter des heures pour faire bouger un pied ne le tentait pas. D'un autre coté… qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? A part surveiller la porte, espérant qu'une infirmière ou un médecin autre que l'Ozzie viendrait le voir…

La porte s'ouvrit encore. Quatre qui avait oublié quelque chose ? Hein hein hein ?

- Bien dormi 02 ?

… et merde. Revoilà l'Ozzie médecin. Si ça se trouve, c'était même pas un vrai doc d'ailleurs ! Après tout, une blouse blanche ne suffit pas à être un spécialiste ! Ouais d'abord ! Mais cette fois, contrairement à hier, Duo pouvait se faire une image de cet homme.

Première impression : sale type. Il avait un regard supérieur et orgueilleux sous ses petits yeux verts même pas beaux ! Rien à voir avec ceux de Trowa ! Il pouvait aller se rhabiller le doc ! Quand à son crâne… même pas de cheveux ! Ah si pardon. Il en avait quelques uns par ci par là.

Duo tenta de parler et ne réussit qu'à remuer un peu les lèvres. Hé, c'était déjà ça ! Le doc fit un petit sourire.

- Ah oui j'avais oublié que tu joues toujours ton rôle de comateux… mais c'est pas bien grave. Il paraît que tu dis rarement quelque chose d'intéressant, je ne rate rien.

Deuxième impression : sale type. Grrr si au moins Duo pouvait lui envoyer son flot de bavardage incessant dans la figure ! Mais à part grimacer, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Le médecin s'approcha de lui, seringue en main. Le natté réussit au passage à lire le nom sur le badge. Irlynd. Un sale nom pour un sale type.

- Demain matin, tout sera près pour ton transfert, papota Irlynd en posant sa seringue pour attraper le bras droit de Duo. En attendant, il va falloir continuer ton petit numéro, mais ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes.

L'Ozzie retroussa la manche de Duo, nettoya vaguement le bras avec un coton humide, puis y plongea la seringue. Le natté ne broncha pas. Il ne sentit même pas la piqûre. Saleté de drogue ! Irlynd reposa son matériel une fois l'opération finie et arrangea le pilote, ainsi que les différents appareils reliés à son corps qui ne servaient à rien.

- Patiente un peu 02. On aura tout fini pour demain. Faire venir un hélicoptère rien que pour toi, ça prend un peu de temps quand même ! Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on fait pour toi !

Duo lui aurait bien craché quelques remarques bien placées à la figure mais impossible. Déjà que ça devenait difficile de garder les yeux ouverts… Ses oreilles lui permirent néanmoins d'entendre vaguement un sarcasme, puis le bruit de la porte se refermant. Le sale type… il aurait pû au moins lui brancher la télé ! Encore que… apparemment, la dose qu'il lui avait injecté était soit plus forte, soit une autre drogue. En tout cas, le natté ne se sentait pas très en forme, au contraire. Peut-être qu'Irlynd n'avait plus confiance en ses talents de comédiens…

Duo lutta un peu, plus par principe qu'autre chose. Pour le moment, il lui était totalement impossible de s'échapper ou d'avertir les autres. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre… et s'endormir. Et, dans son sommeil, se souvenir…

¤¤¤

_La petite ombre vola d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, dérapa un instant sur le carrelage fraîchement lavé, et continua son chemin. Avec précaution, elle se cacha dans les coins des murs. Il ne fallait pas se faire voir ! Et puis, après un temps, elle finit par trouver l'Endroit. Accroupie dans l'obscurité du couloir, elle attendit. Sa patience porta ses fruits : la porte s'ouvrit. _

_Aussitôt, la silhouette fondit par l'ouverture, bousculant au passage un homme._

_- Hé attention !  
__- Pardon m'sieur !  
__- Hé mais où tu vas comme ça ? Reviens ici ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller là à cette heure !  
__- Oups._

_Vite, la petite ombre se coula dans l'immense pièce, l'homme lui criant de s'arrêter. Et flûte. C'était un risque à prendre. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se dissimuler sous une table recouverte d'une longue nappe. L'homme passa sans s'arrêter. La silhouette attendit un peu avant de sortir le bout de son nez de sa cachette. Pour apercevoir, juste_ _en face, une corbeille avec plein de morceaux de pain tout chauds dedans !_

_Se frottant les lèvres avec la langue, affamé par la simple vision de la nourriture, elle tendit une main vers son futur butin. Mais c'était sans compter sur un adversaire coriace qui avait réussi à arriver jusque là sans se faire voir. _

_- Duo !_

_Le natté arrêta net l'avancée de sa main et fit la grimace. Il tourna la tête vers Sœur Helen qui le regardait avec un air désespéré et sévère à la fois. Il lui fit un grand sourire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête._

_- Ahah bonsoir Sœur Helen ! dit-il. Jolie nuit, hein ?  
__- En effet Duo, et la nuit on dort, on ne vient pas voler dans les cuisines de l'Eglise. Viens par ici. Je crois qu'une petite visite chez Père Maxwell s'impose._

_Duo fit une autre grimace quand Sœur Helen lui attrapa la main avant de le tirer derrière elle hors de la cuisine. Il allait avoir droit à un sermon. Quelques minutes plus tard, malgré l'heure tardive, Père Maxwell les accueillit dans son petit bureau. Le natté s'assit sur une chaise, boudeur, tandis que Sœur Helen expliquait la raison de leur venue._

_- Duo, duo… fit Père Maxwell en soupirant une fois le récit fini. Pourquoi as-tu voulu voler les cuisines qui te nourrissent déjà ?  
__- C'est pas ma faute ! protesta Duo. J'ai faim ! On mange pas assez la journée et moi j'en peux plus d'avoir le ventre à moitié vide. Alors il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose !_

_Les deux adultes le regardèrent avec un air peiné qui interloqua Duo plus que n'importe quel sermon. Il oublia aussitôt la tirade qu'il avait prévue._

_- Tu sais Duo, fit Sœur Helen, si nous pouvions vous nourrir davantage, nous le ferions sans hésiter. Mais vous êtes beaucoup d'enfants. Et les temps ne sont pas faciles. Nous faisons comme nous pouvons mais il est très difficile de nourrir tout le monde à sa faim. La guerre est toujours là…_

_Duo baissa les yeux. Il se sentait soudain honteux, et n'eut pas besoin de plus de paroles pour comprendre pourquoi. L'église avait du mal à tous les nourrir et lui venait voler le peu qu'ils arrivaient à faire… c'était on ne pouvait plus égoïste. Père Maxwell savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de dire tout cela au natté. Il connaissait très bien son petit protégé. Et savait aussi qu'il devait se sentir mal et voudrait tout faire pour réparer ses torts. _

_- Duo, voler n'est pas une bonne solution, dit Père Maxwell avec un sourire. Mais si tu veux aider à améliorer les conditions de l'église, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un tour en cuisine plus régulièrement et pour d'autres motifs cette fois ?_

_Le natté releva la tête, surpris et méfiant. Père Maxwell n'en sourit pas moins. Sœur Helen le regarda avec un air interrogatif avant de comprendre et de sourire à son tour._

_- Oui, ce serait une bonne chose Duo, dit-elle. Nous avons tous des tâches à faire et ceux qui s'occupent des repas n'ont pas la plus facile. Un peu d'aide ne leur ferait pas de mal._

_Le visage du garçon s'illumina aussitôt quand il comprit qu'on lui offrait une chance et de racheter et d'être utile ! Il sauta au coup de Père Maxwell qui manqua tomber de sa chaise avec lui._

_- Miciiiiiiii c'est super ! fit Duo, fou de joie.  
__- Ca le serait encore plus si tu ne m'étouffais pas Duo…  
__- Oh pardon !_

_Duo relâcha Père Maxwell qui reprit son souffle sous les rires de l'enfant et de Sœur Helen._

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! grommela le vieil homme._

_Ce qui ne fit que redoubler les rires auxquels il finit lui-même par se joindre. Dès le lendemain, Duo pénétra dans la cuisine de manière plus officielle et mit la main à la pâte. Enfin, une fois qu'il eut réussi à l'attraper ! On lui apprit à faire du pain mais quand il voulut pétrit la pâte, celle-ci était si gluante qu'elle lui colla aux doigts. Enervé, Duo fit tout pour s'en dégager, allant jusqu'à secouer les mains dans tous les sens._

_Il arriva à s'en dégager, bien entendu : la pâte le lâcha sous les mouvements pour voler dans toute la pièce, et atterrit en plusieurs morceaux sur les autres personnes présentes dans la cuisine…_

_- Oups, héhé désolé, fit Duo en se grattant la tête.  
_- … _Duo… répondit le même homme qu'il avait bousculé la veille.  
__- Heu… oui ?  
__- Les cuisiniers ont un sale caractère vois-tu, mais en même temps ils adorent exécuter un petit rituel quand on les rejoint.  
__- Ah… c'est super !_

_Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ?_

_- On va te montrer Duo ! Viens par là !  
__- Heu… je crois que… qu'il faut que je…_

_Duo tenta de s'échapper mais l'homme l'attrapa avant et, malgré ses mouvements, le garçon finit la tête la première dans un grand baril de farine. Il la ressortit en toussant, les cheveux soudain blancs. Les hommes rigolaient sans méchanceté et celui qui l'y avait mis l'en retira avec un grand sourire._

_- Et voilà Duo ! Tu fais parti des nôtres maintenant ! Heureux ?  
__- Pouaf. Oui, très ! répondit le natté en crachant la moitié de la farine du baril. A un détail près…  
__- Hum ?_

_Duo envoya un bon paquet de farine dans la figure de l'homme en riant. Deux minutes plus tard, c'était une véritable bataille de neige poudreuse qui avait lieu dans la cuisine. Le soir, tout le baril était vide, et chacun ressemblait à une meringue nature._

_C'étaient toujours de bons moments qu'il passait aux cuisines. On décida qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de la vaisselle et, exceptionnellement quelques fois il pouvait toucher à la cuisine proprement dite, mais rarement depuis le coup de la pâte volante et de la farine ! Mais il avait déjà beaucoup à faire au niveau des ustensiles, sans compter le couvert à mettre avant l'entrée des autres. Et puis, il fallait jouer à l'infirmier en chef._

_- Casserole B !  
__- Voilà !  
__- Louche U !  
__- Deux secondes. La voilà !  
__- Mais non c'est la V celle là !  
__- Ah bin… c'est les mêmes !  
__- Non la U est bien plus mince !  
__- Bah fais avec !  
__- LOUCHE U !  
__- Ca va, ça va, j'y vais !  
__- Et ma poêle 3, elle arrive ?  
__- Et mon fouet H ?  
- __Rha mais pas tous à la fois !_

_S'il avait connu ça, Duo se serait cru dans une salle d'opération chirurgicale ! Mais c'étaient vraiment de bons moments, ils rigolaient bien. Et puis, un soir, alors qu'il était resté plus tard que les autres pour réparer une poêle qui avait eu un peu trop chaud, Duo regarda le calendrier des chiots accrochés au mur de la cuisine. Décembre était arrivé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Noël… ça serait son premier depuis qu'il était là. Comment serait la fête ici ? Sans doute mieux qu'à la rue…_

_Duo finit son travail et ressortit. Il passa près du bureau de Père Maxwell, comme toujours. Mais cette fois il y avait de la lumière, ainsi que des voix. Le natté était curieux, et n'avait pas envie de changer à ce niveau là. Ce n'était pas bien, il se le disait à chaque fois, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter aux portes comme il le fit ce soir là._

_- Tout est prêt pour le réveillon alors ? fit la voix de Père Maxwell.  
__- Oui mon Père, répondit Sœur Helen. Ce sera comme les dernières années._

_Un soupir.  
__  
- Oui, je m'en doute bien ma chère Sœur… mais que pouvons-nous faire de plus ?  
__- Rien tant que la guerre durera. Vous devriez peut-être prendre quelques jours de repos ?  
__- Pour aller où ?  
__- Voir de la famille… ?  
- __Voyons Helen. Tu sais très bien que ma famille est depuis longtemps cette église et ces enfants.  
- __Mais vous seriez mieux avec vos parents. Vous auriez un Noël normal…  
- __Un Noël avec eux ne peut arriver à la cheville de ceux que je passe ici. Les repas luxueux, les cadeaux, tout ça m'est égal. Je préfère de loin voir les sourires de ses_ enfants et les savoir sous le même toit que moi, à l'abri.

_Cela suffit à Duo qui repartit discrètement, songeur. Comme il le pensait, Noël ne serait pas extraordinaire, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Ce serait toujours mieux que la rue. Cependant… ce qui l'embêtait, c'était ce qu'avait dit Père Maxwell. Il avait la possibilité de passer un meilleur Noël, avec repas et cadeaux, mais il préférait rester ici ? Le natté en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Quelqu'un d'aussi bon existait… Mais il méritait bien mieux ! Au moins un petit cadeau ! Et Duo avait bien l'intention de lui en offrir un_ _s'il le pouvait !_

_Le lendemain, Duo ne passa pas aux cuisines de toute la journée. Il ne vint même pas aux repas. Il inspectait toute l'église, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait faire. Acheter un cadeau n'était même pas imaginable. Il n'avait pas d'argent, et il n'était pas question de voler. Alors le natté, loin de renoncer à son idée, chercha ce qu'il pouvait faire en guise de cadeau. Il fouina longuement, ne s'arrêtant pas une seule seconde, courant dans les_ _caves et greniers, la chapelle, les dortoirs, partout. Et quand il finit par trouver, épuisé mais ravi, son sourire lui mangeait tout le visage._

¤¤¤

Duo ouvrit un œil. Quel jour on était ? Quelle heure ? Matin, midi, soir ? Il avait la tête qui tournait. C'est quoi ce crâne qui joue à la toupie ? Le natté se secoua un peu. Hé mais il arrivait à bouger ? Il se redressa, assis dans son lit, et grimaça. Bon c'était pas encore la grande joie, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il regarda autour de lui pour tenter de trouver un réveil mais rien. Et flûte. Cependant… à vue de nez, il devait être le matin. Quoi il n'avait dormi que quelques heures à peine ? C'était pas possible. Toute la journée ? Ca par contre…

La porte s'ouvrit. Duo tourna la tête et vit entrer Irlynd, suivi par plusieurs autres médecins, ou peut-être des infirmiers.

- Ah notre petit pilote est réveillé, dit-il. C'est parfait. On va pouvoir faire le transfert dès maintenant.  
- Trans…fert ? articula Duo avec difficulté.  
- Tiens tu arrives à parler un peu ? Intéressant… tu dois avoir un bon organisme pour réussir à résister aux effets. Enfin, passons. Tout le monde est prêt ? Oui ? C'est parfait.

Duo fronça les sourcils quand Irlynd lui retira l'attirail qui ne servait qu'à faire décor. On le transférait ? Ah oui il l'avait dit avant de l'envoyer dans les vapes. Ca n'arrangeait pas ses affaires tout ça. Comment laisser un message aux autres pour qu'ils le retrouvent ? Shit. Le natté chercha à se débattre quand le médecin lui attrapa le bras. Il eut le culot de rigoler tout en maintenant sa prise sans difficultés. Duo n'avait pas encore assez de force. Et merde.

L'aiguille s'enfonça tranquillement dans sa chair, lui injectant son sale venin. Le natté tenta bien une dernière fois de s'en tirer mais impossible. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lâcher une insulte ou de penser à la formuler. Le produit, sans doute un autre, le fit plonger net dans l'inconscience.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : J'aime bien faire le passé de Dudu !  
**Duo** : Ca va, mais pourquoi t'as coupé là ?  
**Ooka** : Bin pasque je devais finir, si je continuais mon chapitre allait faire 30 pages, et puis ça fout du suspens ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH !  
**Duo** : Tu parles d'un suspens…  
**Ooka** : Si tu veux, je change et je dis qu'Irlynd se trompe et t'injecte un poison mortel qui va te transformer en Réléna avant de te tuer lentement.  
**Duo** : Et donc je disais que si vous voulez laisser des commentaires, le petit bouton « GO » en bas à gauche à côté de « Submit review » c'est là pour ça !


	7. 07 : Tintintintin, tin tin, tin tintin !

Série : J'crois que c'était Gundam Wing à la base.  
Auteur : Ca commence par Ki, ça finit par ne, et ya tsu au milieu ! Enfin entre autres xD  
Genre : OOC peut-être à vous de voir, « POV plus ou moins » de dudu, angst, boumage de méchants pour se mettre en appétit, torture de vieux tuyau, jonglage avec des clous, et… ça devrait suffire, non ?  
Disclaimers : Le décor est à moi. Non même pas ! Les Pyrénées sont pas à moi ! OUIN ! Un rêve est mort…  
Petit blabla : Beuwah. J'aime plus mes chapitres. Enfin pas que je les aimais avant mais bon… un minimum ! Là… j'espère que je vais vite me reprendre pasque là ça va pas du tout !

Chapitre 07 : Tintintintin, tin tin, tin tintin !

Hummmm… où est-ce qu'il était encore passé ? Duo fronça les sourcils et bougea un peu les bras, à la recherche de son oreiller. Un cliquetis métallique retentit tandis qu'il essayait de tendre une main, sans succès. Cling cling ? Depuis quand son lit faisait cling cling ? Et depuis quand son matelas était si froid et dur ? Ah une minute…

Le natté ouvrit un œil prudent. Bon il était par terre, dans une salle apparemment pas très propre. Et ses mains étaient attachées à un vieux tuyau de chaufferie près du sol. Les menottes cliquetaient contre tandis qu'il essayait de bouger.

- Super, c'est la fiesta… marmonna Duo.

Remarque au moins la drogue ne faisait plus effet. Il arrivait à parler et à bouger tant bien que mal. Et il se souvenait, aussi. Cette histoire de transfert. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans une base d'Oz. Etrange… Le natté ramena ses genoux contre lui et, prenant appui sur le tuyau, réussit à se relever pour s'asseoir, les mains coincées.

Bon. Petite récapitulation et petit inventaire de ses forces. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, on avait dû le nourrir à l'hôpital à travers ses perfusions. Il était plutôt en forme. Il fit bouger un peu tous ses muscles. A ce niveau là, ça allait. C'était un peu rouillé mais rien de grave. Ensuite, ce qu'il avait sur lui… le pyjama blanc de l'hôpital. Aucune arme, ou rien qui pourrait lui servir pour se défendre. Pas d'épingle pour retirer ces fichues menottes.

Résumé de la situation : Duo Maxwell était dans le pétrin.

Le natté examina la pièce. Les murs semblaient aussi rouillés sur le tuyau. Ils tombaient en décrépitude, étaient sales mais avaient quand même l'air assez solides pour retenir le tuyau. Inutile de tenter de l'arracher par la force de ses bras. Inutile aussi d'essayer de casser cette saleté. Il ne savait même pas ce qui passait là dedans et n'avait pas envie de l'apprendre à ses dépens. Parce qu'avec sa chance, il se prendrait sûrement un gros tas de fumée brûlante dans la figure. Enfin en supposant qu'il arrive à briser le tuyau bien sûr…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Rien. Ah mais non pas question ! Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses moyens, il était tout à fait incapable de rester là sans rien faire à attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. Il devait agir. Essayer de se détacher, au moins ça.

- Ok, c'est bien joli mais comment ? Shit. Ya rien !

Duo continua quand même à inspecter la salle, espérant y trouver autre chose que des ruines. Plus loin, il y avait une armoire métallique qui devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Est-ce qu'il pourrait l'atteindre en tirant sur ses menottes ? Bah autant tenter le coup, de toute façon, c'était le seul meuble dans toute la pièce et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Inutile d'essayer d'atteindre la porte de l'autre côté.

Le natté soupira. L'armoire était sur sa gauche, dans le coin de la pièce. En se collant au tuyau et en faisant des efforts, il arriverait peut-être jusque là. Agenouillé, il tendit ses poignets vers le haut et en même temps devant lui, cherchant à faire avancer les menottes. Elles ne bronchèrent pas.

- Rha mais tu vas avancer saleté de…

Un immense raclement métallique assourdissant lui répondit alors que la chaîne des menottes glissait sur le tuyau. Bon sang, ça faisait un boucan du diable ! Duo arrêta un instant, oreilles tendues. Mais non, aucun bruit. Bon. Avec un peu de chance, il était dans un coin insonorisé. Il en doutait vu l'état des murs mais bon… tant pis pour l'explication !

Serrant les dents, le natté reprit sa progression. La chaîne se remit à faire hurler le tuyau, le raclant avec force malgré tous les efforts de Duo. Enfin… il supportait. Il n'avait pas le choix, et puis voir l'armoire se rapprocher certes lentement mais sûrement de lui l'encourageait. Jusqu'à ce que la chaîne bloque, déstabilisant un instant son heureux propriétaire du moment.

- Shit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Ah mais k'so ils pouvaient pas foutre leurs attaches ailleurs ? J'ai jamais de chance, c'est pas juste je veux porter plainte !

La chaîne ne pouvait plus avancer à cause de la petite barre de métal qui soudait le tuyau au mur. Il y en avait plusieurs comme ça tous les X mètres. Et évidemment il fallait que celle là soit mise juste là où il fallait pas ! Grommelant, Duo regarda la distance qui le séparait de l'armoire. A peine un mètre, peut-être moins ! Bon… comment faire pour y arriver maintenant ?

Hum… Duo réfléchit. En s'allongeant par terre, il arriverait bien à toucher l'armoire avec les pieds. Peut-être à l'ouvrir ? C'était à essayer. Soupirant en se disant que c'est vraiment toujours sur lui que ça tombe ce genre de problèmes, il se laissa glisser à côté du tuyau, dos contre le sol froid, les mains en l'air à cause des menottes. Bon et maintenant ? Le natté releva la tête, tant pis pour sa nuque, afin de voir ce qu'il faisait, et commença à se tortiller vers l'armoire.

Petit à petit, il devait tendre de plus en plus les bras, s'éloignant du coin qui bloquait la chaîne des menottes. Il continua, de la sueur coulant sur son visage crispé. Et puis ses pieds nus sentirent alors le froid métallique de l'armoire.

- Yeah ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Heureux, Duo alla jusqu'à fredonner la musique de victoire du jeu Final Fantasy VII.

- Tintintintin, tin tin, tin tintin !

Bon… et maintenant au fait ? Il devait trouver un moyen d'ouvrir l'armoire. Se tordant le dos, il s'approcha encore un peu. Le fer des menottes lui rentra dans les poignets mais il ignora ce petit détail. Tendant les jambes, il réussit à poser ses pieds sur la poignée du meuble.

- Et là… elle va être fermé à clé. Je le sens, j'en suis sûr, je suis prêt à parier toute la fortune de Quatre que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien à part me tuer les poignets et le dos !

Son pied droit appuya sur la poignée. Qui… qui… qui s'enclencha et qui… ouvrit la porte de l'armoire ! Alors ça… Evidemment, dès qu'il pariait, il perdait. Il avait oublié sa chance légendaire… Rha il râlera plus tard. Une fois sorti. D'abord, regarder ce qu'il y avait dans cette foutue armoire.

Duo releva la tête, faisant hurler sa nuque de mécontentement, et examina le contenu du meuble. Il y avait plusieurs étagères, la plupart vides, toutes poussiéreuses. Sur quelques unes se trouvaient des seaux de peintures ou de colles, des planches sur d'autres, une boîte de clous, un marteau, bref des ustensiles de bricolages. A en juger par leur état et la saleté, ils ne servaient plus.

- Bon et bien yen a qui vont reprendre du service !

Continuant son numéro d'anguille, Duo amena ses pieds tant bien que mal sur l'étagère où se trouvait la boîte de clous. Il se voyait mal forcer ses menottes avec le marteau ou un des pots de peinture ! Il retira avec lenteur la boîte, la tenant entre ses deux pieds avec précaution. Le tout tremblait. C'était pas facile !

- Allez, petit petit petit, viens par ici… voilà douuuuuuucement…

Lentement, Duo ramena ses jambes contre lui. Bon, maintenant rouler trèèès doucement sur le côté pour poser la boîte et.. et… et…

- Naaaaaaaaan !

La boîte glissa presque au ralenti, échappant aux pieds de Duo. Elle vola un instant en l'air avant de tourner en tombant, répandant une pluie de clous. Le natté eut le bon réflexe de fermer les yeux et de se rouler plus ou moins en boule contre le tuyau pour abriter son visage. Plusieurs clous lui tombèrent dessus mais rien de grave. Il attendit que ça cesse et releva la tête. Bon… remarque c'était pas si grave. Il avait des clous.

Duo se tortilla pour revenir aux menottes, ce qui relâcha les muscles de ses bras et la pression sur ses poignets. Ca faisait du bien ! Le natté se releva pour s'asseoir en tailleur, les mains toujours collées au tuyau. Il regarda par terre et attrapa un des clous entre ses orteils. Il le posa sur sa cuisse et, se penchant, attrapa le bout de métal avec les dents.

Bien, c'était déjà ça. Maintenant, il fallait espérer que ce petit clou allait le libérer des menottes. Duo se pencha vers celles-ci, relevant les poignets et les tournant de manière à avoir accès à la serrure. Serrant les dents, concentré, il introduisit le bout du clou dedans, et commença à trifouiller l'intérieur. Apparemment c'était la bonne taille, il ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à débloquer ces saletés.

Le natté dut faire quelques pauses pour réajuster le clou entre ses dents et continuer convenablement son travail. Dans le même temps, il repensait à sa situation, et surtout à ce qu'elle impliquait pour les autres. Oz devait l'avoir mis là pour empêcher Heero et Quatre de le retrouver en attendant de pouvoir le transférer dans une base. Ce qui avait sûrement faire réagir ses camarades. Ils n'étaient pas bêtes. Avec un peu de chance, ils savaient ce qui se passait réellement. Ce qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir en revanche c'était que Duo n'était pas dans le coma. Mais bon ça c'était qu'un détail, pour le moment.

Non, c'était pas qu'un détail. Heero le pensait entre la vie et la mort. Heero en souffrait. Et ça, Duo ne pouvait pas le supporter. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, concentré à tenter de filer des griffes d'Oz. Mais il était seul dans une pièce sombre et sale, à s'escrimer sur une serrure qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir tout de suite. Rien de vraiment concret pour penser à autre chose qu'Heero.

Heero qui lui avait dit ces mots… qui lui avait dit SES mots.

Ne me laisse pas… Il ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre ça de la bouche du Soldat Parfait. Ses propres mots… sa propre imploration… et, le plus choquant, c'était l'intonation… remplie de peur, de tristesse, de désespoir… exactement ce que Duo ressentait mais qu'il ne montrait jamais, même en disant cela.

Le natté ne se cachait plus de lui-même. Ses sentiments envers Heero… c'était plus que de l'amitié, il l'avait compris et l'acceptait. C'était plus ou moins facile à ce niveau là. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était les sentiments de Heero envers lui. Il aurait été tenté de dire qu'ils étaient simplement amis. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire plus… Le brun avait fait des efforts ces derniers temps. Les courses de Noël, la décoration, et puis la sortie en ville, sans compter ces petits gestes affectueux… et ces regards. Mais ce qui ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent, c'était vraiment ces mots, et le ton de sa voix.

Qu'était-il, lui, Duo le rigolo, pour Heero le Soldat Parfait ?

La serrure céda soudain avec un « cling » joyeux. Les menottes s'ouvrirent et Duo, ravi, cracha son clou et libéra ses poignets endoloris.

- Ahahah victoire ! Aucune serrure ne résiste longtemps à Duo Maxwell !

Bon, blague à part, maintenant il fallait disparaître et vite. Duo se leva, étira un instant ses muscles douloureux, puis s'approcha de la porte pour examiner la serrure. Entre-temps il avait repris son petit clou.

- Hum… vu l'état, ça va me prendre deux secondes !

Deux secondes plus tard, Duo sortait avec prudence de sa prison. Il était dans un long couloir pas en meilleur état que la pièce qu'il quittait. Il regarda autour de lui, et surtout le plafond. Mais il n'y avait pas de caméras de surveillance. Tant mieux ! Le natté préféra quand même rester collé aux murs en avançant prudemment. Pas question de se faire attraper ! Il continua, au hasard mais toujours avec attention, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Mais il ne rencontra personne. Il devait être dans une partie abandonnée de… de quoi au juste ? Bah aucune importance.

Duo aperçut une porte avec un battant. Elle devait donner dehors. Parfait. Il s'approcha et chercha à voir au travers de la vitre. Mais c'était flou. Enfin ça ne l'empêchait pas de voir la luminosité de l'extérieur. Bien. Il poussa le battant et ouvrit la porte sans difficulté. Il la laissa claquer derrière lui mais resta collé à elle. Devant lui, il y avait une grande cour. Pas question de sortir de l'ombre du bâtiment !

Le natté observa les alentours. La cour était encadrée par trois bâtiments, le quatrième côté était constitué d'une grille et d'un grand portail donnant apparemment sur la sortie. Quant aux bâtiments, il y avait le vieux dont il sortait, sans doute des anciens quartiers, ou alors ce n'était que son coin qui tombait en ruines. En face, la sortie. A gauche, un grand immeuble qui ressemblait un peu à une usine. Ca devait être ça.

A droite, un autre bâtiment, qui avait l'air plus moderne que le reste, plus long que haut, de deux étages. Duo aurait bien filé par la sortie mais il se serait sûrement fait attrapé. Dans ce cas, il devait trouver un bureau ou quelque chose du genre où il pourrait se procurer une arme et un plan. Et des chaussures aussi. Ses pieds n'aimaient pas trop le gravier qu'il voyait dans la cour.

Bien. Duo fit volte-face et vit alors la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup. Evidemment, il n'eut pas le temps de bouger et se la prit en pleine face. Reculant, les mains sur le nez, il jura.

- AIEUH mais gna va pas la gnête mais gnimporte quoi !

Il continua à grommeler.

- Tiens ça tombe bien que tu sois là, on n'attendait plus que toi pour le départ. Ca nous évite d'aller te chercher.

Duo reconnut sans mal la voix nasillarde d'Irlynd. Il lâcha son nez et fusilla du regard le docteur, accompagné de plusieurs soldats. Et merde. Il aurait dû filer plus tôt. Rha ce sale sourire l'énervait ! Si dans deux secondes cet Ozzie ravalait pas son rictus il allait avoir des dents en moins !

- Allons-y, reprit Irlynd. Escortez-nous.  
- Bien monsieur.  
- Bien monsieur, bien monsieur, non mais écoutez les ces ringards fayots, grommela Duo.

Il était inutile d'essayer de s'échapper maintenant. Six soldats contre lui, fallait pas rêver ! Duo suivit donc Irlynd sans cesser de grommeler, vexé d'avoir raté une belle occasion de filer. Encadré par les soldats, il entra dans le bâtiment de droite. Le médecin s'arrêta devant un ascenseur qui ouvrit ses portes. Ils entrèrent. Duo observa discrètement les mouvements de son escorte. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des petits nouveaux sans expérience. Aucune chance donc de les surprendre. A la limite, il aurait le temps d'en assommer un avant de se faire ruer de coups.

Pff. Depuis quand Oz avait des hommes compétents ? C'était pas juste ! Ils étaient armés en plus. Si seulement il pouvait leur piquer un flingue, discrètement… Mais bon là encore c'était suicidaire. Dans une petite cabine d'ascenseur, ce serait vite un massacre dont il n'était pas sûr de sortir entier. Avec un petit ding joyeux, les portes s'ouvrirent. Irlynd sortit en premier, puis un soldat, puis Duo et le reste l'encadrant comme un condamné à mort. Quel tableau…

Ils grimpèrent quelques marches avant de se retrouver sur le toit du bâtiment. Là, Duo fut forcé d'abriter ses yeux du vent violent qui régnait ici et qu'il se prenait en pleine face. Le boucan aussi était assourdissant. Le natté réussit à apercevoir la source de tout ce bordel : un hélicoptère qui attendait à l'autre bout du toit. Et merde. S'il montait là dedans, comment allait-il faire pour se carapater ? C'était très mal parti tout ça.

- Avance, fit l'un des soldats en le poussant dans le dos vers l'appareil.  
- Ca va, je sais marcher merci ! répliqua Duo en grommelant.

Aucune réponse. Pff. Même pas drôle ! Duo suivit Irlynd vers l'hélicoptère qui attendait. Le compartiment était ouvert. Le médecin grimpa en premier. Le natté ne broncha pas, tournant la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Si seulement les autres étaient là… il aurait une chance de filer. Mais seul, avec tous ces soldats…

- Allez 02, monte, fit Irlynd. On t'offre une balade en hélicoptère, tu devrais être content.

Duo lui décocha un regard noir digne de Heero lui-même.

- J'serai content quand vous m'laisserez le piloter l'hélico ! répondit le natté, son sourire Shinigami prenant la place du regard noir. Sûr que votre pilote vaut rien !  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Monte.

Duo aurait bien lâché une remarque piquante mais le soldat derrière lui l'en dissuada en lui enfonçant le canon de son arme dans le dos.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, pas la peine de se tirer dessus rho.

Le natté grimpa dans le compartiment en un bond agile. Il s'installa dans le fond à la place que lui indiquait Irlynd. Pff. Ce sale Ozzie ne prenait même pas la peine de l'attacher ou de lui remettre des menottes tant il était sûr que Duo ne ferait rien. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais le natté n'appréciait pas ses airs supérieurs. Remarque… il est impossible d'apprécier quelqu'un bossant pour Oz, c'est bien connu !

Deux soldats montèrent également dans l'appareil. Puis Irlynd referma la porte du compartiment.

- On peut y aller, dit-il.  
- Compris, répondit le pilote de l'appareil.

Il trifouilla ses boutons, vérifia une dernière fois ses calcules, puis prit les commandes. Lentement, l'hélicoptère commença à s'élever. Duo, ignorant les autres, regarda par la vitre à droite le toit qu'ils quittaient. Et son cœur rata plusieurs battements quand il vit une silhouette familière courir là bas. Les quelques soldats qui restaient se faisaient descendre avec une rapidité et une précision foudroyante.

- Tiens un autre. Je vais m'en occuper, fit Irlynd en se levant.

Duo ne lâchait pas la silhouette des yeux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, il reconnut la broussaille de cheveux bruns. Heero était là ! Heero venait le chercher ! Heero poutrait ces Ozzies ! Le natté était prêt à chanter la victoire quand il vit qu'Irlynd avait ouvert la porte et, s'y cramponnant d'une main, tenait une mitraillette dans l'autre. Et merde, merde. Duo vit Heero faire face au médecin et lui tirer dessus sans qu'aucune balle ne sorte. Cela fit sourire Irlynd.

Le natté n'attendit pas plus et sauta en avant quand le médecin appuya sur la détente. Il s'accrocha à son cou, cherchant pas vraiment à l'étrangler, simplement à l'empêcher de toucher Heero. Ce salaud n'avait pas intérêt à faire du mal au brun ! Irlynd n'apprécia pas et se débattit. Bon sang, il avait de la force quand même ! Et Duo avait encore un peu de mal à contrôler rapidement ses muscles. Du moins ceux de ses membres…

Le médecin fit mine de lui attraper les cheveux. Le natté en profita et la lui mordit jusqu'au sang. Les muscles de mâchoires, eux, étaient vraiment en pleine forme ! Mais Irlynd n'eut pas l'air de trouver cela joyeux et lâcha un cri de douleur. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'utiliser sa main tenant la mitraillette pour frapper Duo qui le lâcha sous le coup, un peu de sang coulant de son nez touché par l'arme.

- Eloignez-nous, cracha le médecin au pilote. On s'en va. Allez !

Le pilote hocha la tête et l'appareil prit de la hauteur tandis qu'Irlynd fermait le compartiment. Une balle ricocha dessus. Duo se releva et chercha à voir Heero. Lequel tirait, sans s'arrêter, malgré le fait que l'hélicoptère s'éloignait à grande vitesse. Le natté se mordit les lèvres en essuyant distraitement le sang qui coulait sur son visage. C'était raté. Mais au moins Heero n'avait pas été touché !

Le natté soupira et se cala un peu mieux dans son siège. Irlynd se tourna vers lui après avoir bandé sa main avec le contenu de la trousse de secours de l'appareil.

- Toi… fit-il entre ses dents.

Duo lui fit son plus beau sourire angélique. Irlynd répondit par un regard noir mais préféra apparemment ne rien dire ou faire de plus et retourna son attention sur la fenêtre. Le natté soupira tout doucement en regardant son propre côté. La ville défilait paresseusement. Mais il ne la voyait pas. Il pensait à Heero. Heero qui était venu, qui l'avait trouvé. Et qui l'avait reperdu…

Mais au moins maintenant Heero pouvait être certain que le natté n'était pas dans le coma. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Il était venu… Duo était presque aux anges. Si seulement il avait pû sauter de l'hélicoptère… rejoindre Heero… Enfin… il était venu… Le natté n'arrêtait pas de se dire cela. Il était venu. Pour le chercher, lui, malgré les soldats. Et le regard de haine que s'étaient échangé Irlynd et le brun ne lui avait pas échappé, même si sur le coup il n'avait pas fait attention.

Duo regarda un peu mieux le paysage changeant. Ils s'éloignaient de la ville. Les grands bâtiments laissaient la place aux petites maisons de campagne. Et puis aux champs. Et, lorsque le natté releva les yeux pour regarder devant lui, il aperçut les montagnes au loin. Il fronça les sourcils. Oz avait une base là-bas ? Ca c'était embêtant. Difficile de trouver une installation dissimulée dans une chaîne de montagnes. Hors, s'il se rappelait bien de sa géographie, ils fonçaient droit sur les Pyrénées… Shit. Des km² de roche pour se planquer.

Encore qu'il fallait retirer les zones skiables, les refuges, et les grandes randonnées. Mais il restait encore pas mal de place pour une base. Les autres auront du mal à le trouver. Et merde ! Comment faire pour leur donner une piste ? Il ne pouvait rien leur envoyer, pas de radio à sa disposition, faut pas rêver. Et shit shit shit. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de communiquer une fois arrivé à la base.

En attendant… Duo ne disait pas un mot, observant les montagnes se rapprocher tout en repensant encore et toujours à Heero. Et sa petite question revint. Qu'était-il au juste pour le Perfect Soldier ? Un ami ? Juste un ami ? Qu'on vient sauver en lâchant des yeux de haine au responsable ? Pourquoi pas… Mais vraiment qu'un simple ami ? Non, il ne pouvait le croire, plus maintenant, après ce qui s'était passé depuis ce jour où le natté avait clamé haut et fort qu'il fêterait Noël coûte que coûte.

Mais quoi alors ? Un ami proche ? Plus ? Etait-ce possible que ce qu'il ressentait soit partagé ? Duo avait un peu de mal à imaginer cela de la part de Heero… Mais en même temps, que pouvait-il faire sinon l'espérer ? Lui demander ? Alors ça… non, il ne le pourrait jamais ! Mais l'espérer sans en être certain…

Duo secoua la tête. C'était pas le moment de se torturer l'esprit avec des histoires de cœur entre pilotes ! Il devait trouver un moyen de filer une fois à terre. Ou du moins d'échapper un instant à Oz afin de communiquer sa position aux autres. Si seulement il avait son gundam planqué dans le coin…

Le natté continua de regarder la montagne avec un air morne. C'était vraiment pas sa période de chance. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait passer Noël dans les griffes d'Oz…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : Pauvre dudu ! Passer Noël avec Oz…  
**Zechs** : Mais c'est très bien ça ! On a plein de petits cadeaux pour lui !  
**Treize** : On a même mis du papier cadeau !  
**Duo** : … j'veux pas yalleeeeeeeeeeer !  
**Ooka** : Allez Dudu courage ! Pense à moi qui me dope pour plus avoir mal à la gorge que dès que je la bouge un peu ça me brûle !  
**Duo** : … m'en fiche veux po yalleeeeeeeeeeer ouinnnnnnnn !  
**Ooka** : Ingrat égoïste !  
**Duo** : Dis donc tu disais pas que tu voulais pas mettre la suite avant d'avoir tout écrit ?  
**Ooka** : Vi mais bon... j'avais envie aussi de mettre quelque chose, histoire de m'empêcher de commencer encore une nouvelle fanfic. J'dois m'attacher au lit pour ça !


End file.
